Un eterno horizonte, mi tempestad sublime
by Joanne Granger P
Summary: Todo sueño, toda ilusión, anhelos creados para una vida agraciada en porvenir... atrás quedaron días oscuros,... tiempos de miedos ocultos tras una mascara de valor,... ya no llueven lagrimas de angustias,... pero puede todo ser tan maravilloso
1. “UMCIA”

Un eterno horizonte, mi tempestad sublime

_HOLAS AMIGUISSS,…Es la primera historia que publico en esta pag... y espero que tenga acogida...espero sus comentarios....... bye_

* * *

Cáp.-1: "UMCIA"

- Recibiré las tesis hasta la próxima semana....sin objeciones.

Los amplios pasillos minutos antes desolados, ahora eran un hervidero de gente, jóvenes en el mayor de los casos caminando en sentidos contrarios, conversando y riendo entre ellos, otros un poco mas rezagados intercambiando apuntes o simplemente buscando algún pergamino extraviado entre sus desordenados folios.

Este era el ambiente que día a día se repetía para los alumnos de la "UMCIA" (Universidad Mágica de Ciencias Aplicadas), prestigiosa a nivel mundial donde solo los mejores ingresaban.

-Me encargare de que mis compañeros sean informados. Descuide tendrá nuestros trabajos antes de la fecha...

No era raro ver a los alumnos charlando con sus profesores por los pasillos, mas aun estando a finales del curso, como era el caso de aquel joven quien recibía instrucciones del que debía ser el trabajo con el cual recibiría al fin después de tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificios el título de auror.

-Estoy seguro que así será – se hicieron mas a un lado, dejando el paso a algún despistado –si me disculpas tengo una reunión, además supongo que alguien estará esperándolo no es así –y tras una rápida quiñada de ojo puso fin a la conversación, acomodo firmemente los pliegues de pergaminos en su brazo y dio la vuelta dejando al muchacho sonriendo disimuladamente, la multitud poco a poco se formo entre ambos.

-Ah, se me olvidaba –la fuerte voz aunque ahora disminuida por el alboroto del corredor se escucho, al girar lo encontró en lo que parecía batallar entre el mar de gente -si seguía así –pensó -aquellos pergaminos serian alfombra –la próxima vez que envíe una invitación procure mandarla a mi despacho no a la casa de mi ex esposa, señor Potter.

Pues si, era Harry Potter, casi 6 años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo en una clase de Hogwarts, 6 años de su vida que ha disfrutado plenamente, estudiante destacado de la UMCIA, y futuro auror, aparte de todas los demás honores que por merito recibe, a sus 23 años a puertas de los 24, sentía que la vida lo había recompensado plenamente.

Trato de retener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir, mientras veía los pobres esfuerzos de su profesor Malcolm Raydin –usted profesor debería preocuparse por sostener mejor esos pergaminos que están…. Ups- demasiado tarde pensó.

Ahora si, riendo libremente se alejo de ese corredor tan transitado, pensó en el error que habían cometido, y la cara de su profesor al tener que vérselas con la ex señora Raydin,y esperó que haya sido el único error.

Mas siguió con uno de sus consejos , alguien estaba esperándolo, y el Harry Potter, ansiaba encontrarla, porque así es el amor, parece extremadamente largo el tiempo que pasas sin aquella persona, tan lejos de su mirada, de su aliento, de su ser.

Y es que el amor une dos vidas, dos corazones incapaces de latir por la ausencia del otro, sellando un solo destino.

Lo malo ahora era que no sabia donde hallarla… en clases la había llamado la profesora Firsem, para algo de una explicación a los alumnos de segundo año, tras una breve despedida, y un nos vemos, la vio salir …supuso que ya no estaría en el aula de 2do –donde… donde… - se repetía constantemente.

Hasta el momento su búsqueda resultaba infructuosa, ni siquiera alguna de sus amistades para que pudiera ayudarle.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaria, y eso lo tenía mas que claro, los últimos 7 minutos cuanta mirada era dirigida a el, supuso que ahora intensificada con las últimas noticias.

-Hey… hey,… Harry –bien alguien lo llamaba, pero no era otra que la hermana de una buen amigo, Anais, recordaba haberla visto reiteradamente fuera de su aula, siempre como no, con su inseparable amiga Milena. –Ah, hola Anais –se acerco a ellas –Milena –ambas le sonrieron como respuesta.

-eh… Harry –volvió a decir Anais… -se percato que su amiga le daba pequeños codazos.

Harry esperaba no se demorasen, mientras tanto, miraba hacia ambos lados, con sorpresa se dio cuenta como que en un aula de enfrente dos jóvenes copiaban en sus manos lo que sería el resultado de un examen no estudiado –novatos –pensó, aun no sabían que aquí copiar era realmente IMPOSIBLE.

Para cuando volvió su atención a Anais, esta aun no se decidía a hablar cosa que le estaba impacientando.

-Anais –comenzó este –ya que te encuentro, le dirías por favor a tu hermano, que tiene hasta la próxima semana para presentar su tesis…. ¿Esta bien? –Anais frente a el asintió fervientemente – ¿y que querías decirme?

-Eh… yo, pues… si esto –señalo una muy bonita tarjeta entre sus manos –esto es cierto.

-Claro que si –respondió rápidamente, sin percatarse de los rostros de conmoción de ambas chicas –se que solo le envié a tu hermano, pero allí te deje pases, para ti también Milena –dijo sonriéndole a la otra muchacha quien desvió su vista.

-Ah, si eso era lo que te quería preguntar… jejeje… -guardando rápidamente la carta –bien felicidades y… chau –cogió del brazo a su amiga y ambas se alejaron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Y ahora? –se pregunto mientras volvía a lo que hasta hace unos momentos hacía… buscar su otra mitad.

Tendría que haberle preguntado a Luna, pero no, seguramente ella a estas alturas ya estaría en su casa, encontrar a Cristi, oh no, ello sería realmente imposible, esa chica aparecía y desparecía en los momentos mas inesperados, quizás si le preguntaba a…

-Ginny –corrió literalmente hacia ella, quien conversaba muy entretenida con un joven, cerca a una de las tantas estatuas… -Ginny…- volvió a repetir…

La susodicha, al escuchar su nombre volteó.

–oh, Harry…

-Solo quería preguntarte si… -bien –le cortó – Hola antes que nada ¿no? –Harry puso cara de inocencia mientras sonreía –si, si la he visto,… te esta esperando en los jardines, junto a la… –fuente – término el por Ginny –como lo olvide –Ginny negaba con la cabeza –bien gracias Ginny, ah… y… hola Neville, nos vemos –salió esta vez si corriendo Ginny y Neville, no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír al ver lo despistado que podía ponerlo el amor.

-vaya como no recordaba, si estaba mas claro que el agua, junto a la fuente, donde siempre pasaban los ratos libres en la universidad.

Bien salir al aire libre, después de corredores llenos de gente y bullicio era realmente reconfortante, simplemente ver el maravilloso día que se levantaba frente a tus ojos, bastaba para recuperar fuerzas, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba al joven Potter, como hipnotizado su vista se alejo a la ya tan conocida fuente, donde la estatua de un ángel liberando agua de sus alas, llamaban la atención a mas de uno, pero no era ese magnifico ángel, lo que llamo su atención, sino, la de una joven sentada al borde de aquella pileta, leyendo algo que tenia entre sus manos, sus lisos cabellos un tanto ondulados en las puntas bailaban al son del leve viento que a esa hora corría, con una de sus finas manos removiendo algún furtivo cabello que osaba esconder aquel bello rostro, mano que por un momento mostró un pequeño brillo especial.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… parado… en medio de la nada…. Porque ahora solo ella existía… cuando después de un breve momento, el rostro de aquella muchacha giro y fue ahí, cuando un estremecimiento mutuo recorrió a aquellos jóvenes, no queriendo romper aquel contacto visual,… corrieron a su encuentro, era tan corta la distancia que los separaba, que parecía ilógico el tiempo eterno que sintieron hasta encontrarse uno en los brazos del otro.

Y sus almas volvieron a estar unidas, y sus alientos volvieron a ser uno solo, junto al acompasado juego de sus labios, hasta que la urgencia de tomar un respiro, termino con aquel bezo pero no con el amor,… nunca con el amor…

Los pies de la joven se levantaron unos centímetros al ser alzada por su novio y dar vueltas junto a el..., ambos sonriendo libremente, como dos niños en el mejor de sus juegos…

Quizás por el temor a perder el equilibrio… ambos dejaron el juego, aun mareados se abrazaron, que mas daba si otros ojos, estuvieran tan atentos como si estuvieran viendo alguna de esas películas muggles, nadie mas existía… ellos, solo ellos…

-Pensé que no vendrías –susurro en su oído la joven.

-Sabes que no soy nada, si no estoy contigo… Hermione.

Si, bien, era Hermione, aquella joven que llego a cautivarlo hasta sentir lo que verdaderamente era el amor, aquella niña que conoció a sus once años, y su razón de ser, desde que a finales de sexto, con los miedos, sueños y anhelos de cualquier joven, comenzaron una relación, que próximamente los llevaría hasta el altar.

Oh,… si… se iban a casar, y dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Su amor llego a ser tan grande que no bastaba el ser solo novios, estaban listos, preparados para lo que vendría a ser el próximo gran paso: convertirse en marido y mujer…

-tontito – refugio nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de su amado –por eso te amo

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron separándose hasta quedarse uno frente al otro, sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron y sonrieron, sonrieron por lo que la vida les había entregado y por lo que estaba por entregarles.

-Que tal te fue con las prácticas a los de segundo, futura señora Potter?

Ahora tomados de las manos caminaban hasta la ya tan conocida fuente.

-no tan bien como ustedes supongo señor Potter? –dejaron sus risas entrometerse en la conversación – me fue bien, les explique todo cuanto necesitar…

-Oh, bien, solo espero que después de esto haya algún alumno valiente de segundo año que desee graduarse de Auror… auch… -un pequeño empujón por parte de Hermione termino con las palabras de Harry.

-muy chistoso señor Potter…- Harry a su lado no sabía si reírse, cuando un flash los segó por unos segundos.

-Odio que hagan eso –se quejo Harry –ahora agachado recogiendo lo que Hermione había tirado al levantarse, mas se sorprendió al percatarse de que era una revista –para que crees que lo hagan.

-Esta claro amor –cogió la revista de las manos de su novio –en estos días aparecerá como portada en alguna revista "Separación anunciadas, a escasas semanas de boda, famosa pareja se separa"

-Así que esos son los causantes de todas esas portadas, ¿tu crees que les pagaran por eso?

-Obvio –contesto

-Si es así, sabes la cantidad de plata que ganaríamos por algunas de nuestras fotos… ouch –otro breve empujón en su hombro le confirmo la negación, seguido de un nuevo flash.

-una nueva foto para el titular del día –ambos nuevamente rieron.

* * *


	2. Las distancias de una boda

Cáp.-2: Las distancias de una boda.

El sol de la una de la tarde se levantaba en todo su esplendor y a causa de esto pequeñas lagunas a la distancia se distinguían distorsionando la vista, la gran pileta en forma de ángel cantaba con la entonación de gotas a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle, y tan relajante y satisfactorio resultaba aquello, que el solo roce de tu piel con algún rocío, te hacia recordar la maravilla de tu entorno, quizás fuera simplemente algún encantamiento para dar tal sensación, o un intento de la madre naturaleza, para seguir recordándola, pero nadie podía negar que se sentía realmente bien pasar junto a la gran fuente.

El cielo completamente despejado obligaba a más de uno resguardarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol, y no era la excepción aquella joven pareja, que estando cerca de cumplir 24 años ya tenían sus vidas encaminadas a un futuro muy prospero,… atrás quedaron años oscuros, tiempos plagados de sufrimiento, días donde la incertidumbre podía carcomer mas que el propio dolor físico… si, ahora tenían un futuro con sueños por construir.

Se encontraban ahora sentados en el gras, con el suave viento jugueteando con sus cabellos, su novia recostada en su pecho, observando vivamente la revistas de moda por lo que pudo darse cuenta, instantes después de levantarlo del suelo,… sus manos jugando con el lizo cabello castaño, tan fino como la misma seda, tan fino como la capa de invisibilidad que un día tuvo por herencia de su padre, y como estos pensamientos llevan a otros, se vio envuelto en un mar de recuerdos,… flashes de esa vida pasada.

_Claro que no me es suficiente,… si así fuera, hace rato que habría terminado con todo esto… tu sangre me es valiosa,…. Si lo es… muy valiosa,… pero necesito algo más de ti,…_

……………………………………………

_Es muy sencillo, lo repito,… te niegas, y elimino a todos esos intrusos y perdedores amigos y compañeros tuyos de esa escuela Hogwarts… si aceptas… si aceptas, prometo dejarla en paz… bueno al menos por algún tiempo… _

_Yo… yo…_

-…y pues Cristi pensó que seria conveniente que fuera buscando algún modelo, mi madre ya… -aquella extraña sensación, tan conocida para ella, la hizo volverse instantáneamente para encontrar la imagen de un Harry pensativo, demasiado para tratarse de un simple recuerdo, su mirada perdida sin punto fijo,.. su mano acaricio la mejilla de su novio, tiernamente, y con suaves movimientos,… acerco su rostro… aquellos labios entreabiertos fueron sellados por un tierno beso,… mas no sonrió hasta sentir el compás con los suyos,… nuevamente lo había logrado.

-lo lamento –exclamo Harry unos segundos después.

-¿que lamentas Harry?-

-No poder después de 6 años olvidar,... borrar de mi mente esos malditos días y arrastrarte a ti con ellos –agacho la vista, no creyó poder soportar un segundo mas aquella conexión –pero gracias por estar siempre a mi lado –tomo aire y volvió su rostro al de ella –y soportarme –dijo ahora un poco mas animado, dejando escabullirse una pequeña sonrisa mas no espero la reacción de Hermione que se abalanzo sobre el con un gran abrazo, cayendo juntos sobre el verde pasto.

-te amo –fue lo único que pudo decirle Hermione aun sobre Harry -si seguimos en esta posición habrán mas titulare ¿no crees?

-no importa –contesto Harry divertido de la situación.

–pues debería de importarte… tendríamos que mantener el perfil bajo aunque sea por este mes.

-lo dudo por mas que quisiéramos ¿has visto todas esas revistas?

-si –admitió derrotada, volviendo a sentarse y recogiendo la revista que había estado leyendo –venga levántese grandullón –jaló con su mano a un aletargado Harry.

-bien… y para que es esta revista –le preguntó acogiéndola de sus manos.

-uhmm… Cristi quiere que valla eligiendo algún modelo –giro su cuello hacia ambos lados, evidente signo de cansancio.

-te ves muy agotada, deberías de darte un descanso.

-pues eso lo veo muy difícil… como día a día me lo vienen recordando: falta 1 mes,… imposible descansar a estas alturas… dijo imitando la voz de una de sus amigas.

-ayer las clases de baile no estuvieron tan mal… ¿no crees? –intento Harry reanimar a su novia.

-oh, creo que no… lo estas haciendo cada vez mejor amor –le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente –recuerdo que al inicio salía con los pies casi hinchados y tenías que ayudarme a caminar hasta la puerta,… ahora puedo llegar hasta la calle sin que me sujetes –se burlo Hermione viendo el rostro divertido de Harry.

-si,.. si.. Como no… pero acéptalo, eh mejorado –hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿a donde te llevó Keira después de allí?- le pregunto intrigado.

-a ver la posible decoración de la iglesia –respondió con voz queda.

-bien, que te parece si hoy te invito a comer,… hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo ni para eso.

-excelente –respondió Hermione renovada de energías –Harry se levantó y luego de sacudir algunas hierbitas que se habían pegado en su pantalón ayudo a su novia a levantarse y ambos se fueron alejando tomados de la mano.

-tu elije el restaurante –le propuso Harry.

-pues… que te parece el…

-Hermione!!!!... Hermione… Harry!!!!... oigan espérennos –los gritos de unas chicas interrumpieron la decisión de Hermione, que podían hacer, fingir que no las habían escuchado, o desaparecerse,… no, no podían hacerles eso y menos ya habiéndolas reconocido, así que se detuvieron volviéndose a ellas con las mejores caras que podían poner dada la situación.

-oigan…- ambas tomaron bocanadas de aire por la gran maratón que habían llevado –podían haber sido mas amables y detenerse a la primera llamada ¿no creen? –esa era Cristi cuando no quejándose.

-no las escuchamos disculpen –respondió Harry si reírse o sentir lastima por sus pobres amigas.

-ya hagamos de cuenta que les creemos –esta vez fue Ginny, la hora joven weasley, por lo visto había heredado el temperamento de su madre -mejor no hacerla enojar –habían pensado en mas de una ocasión.

-Hermione,… vamos…-Cristi cogió del brazo a Hermione –y rápido que tu mamá ya debe…

-¿como? –Harry pasaba su vista de Cristi a Hermione –nosotros vamos a comer Cristi –giro nuevamente que parecía haber recordado algo.

-oh,.. Como lo olvide –dijo muy bajito.

-pues te puedo ayudar con ello,… diría que por estar pensando en otras cosas -… dijo la menor de los Weasley mirando a Harry, – dejando de lado la boda.

-pero se quejo Harry –Hermione –pareció rogarle.

-me olvide,… hoy quedamos que mi mamá para…

-ir a ver el diseñador de tu vestido… -termino Cristi por ella, Cristi… bien ella era una amiga de su clase, un tanto loca y despistada, pero con una increíble personalidad, mejor amiga de ambas desde casi el inicio de su carrera de auror.

-Así que con o sin tu permiso, Harry nos llevamos a tu novia –prosiguió Cristi jalando a Hermione

-oigan chicas, y si le dicen a mi mamá que…

-nada –le corto Ginny –ya acordaron para hoy.

Harry veía como poco a poco iban llevándose a Hermione, había pensado que quizás esa tarde podrían pasarla juntos, pero al parecer los novios son los que menos disfrutan en una boda. Con su mano hizo un adiós a Hermione y ella igualmente le respondió.

Bueno al apetito ya se le había pasado, quizás si buscaba a Ron para conversar un rato, pero no tuvo necesidad de recorrer todo el colegio el lo había encontrado.

-ehi, compañero

-Ron estaba por ir a buscarte –le dijo Harry

-sucede algo –

-no, solo que acaban de llevarse a Hermione, tu hermana y Cristi a lo de su vestido.

-me imagino –y sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada.

-¿y ahora de que te ríes? Preguntó extrañado por la salud mental de su amigo.

-es que… es que… recuerdo que yo pase casi por lo mismo… -trato de controlar su risa y eso que estamos a un poco más de, te imaginas los últimos días, casi ni la verás.

-no lo digas –se quejo Harry –y que yo recuerde, tu si que podías hasta salir a comer con Luna.

-tu lo has dicho,… nosotros,… ustedes… bueno… digamos que lo de ustedes es un caso especial.

Harry no respondió –tu futura esposa es muy conocida en el mundo muggle, su familia es muy conocida y tu, bueno,… eso ni que decir –y Ron tenía razón auque no quisiera admitirlo, desde el día que anunciaron su boda hace ya mas de 1 año atrás se dieron cuenta que no iba a ser una boda cualquiera y no solo por la extensa publicidad con que se había recibido la noticia , si no también por la cantidad de preparativos anticipados que venían programando y mas ahora a unos cuantas semanas.

-¿supongo que ha Hermione la tendrán de aquí para allá?

Harry asintió

-¿y tu, que contigo, también en el ajetreo?

-que va – dijo irónico –hoy nuevamente tenemos ensayo de baile, mas de tres horas, si no nos demoramos, mañana tengo que revisar la lista de personas que van a asistir, ir al departamento de seguridad mágica para pedirles ayuda con la fiesta, además de idear como hacer para que los muggles que asistan a la fiesta no se crucen con los magos, Remus me propuso hacer dos fiestas separadas y estoy por aceptar la idea.

-¿la boda va a ser muggle no?- pregunto Ron

-la religiosa –contesto Harry –la civil, mágica y la fiesta pues ambas… tengo no se que día –prosiguió Harry –ir a ver los trajes que tengo que usar, sumado a el trabajo que tengo que terminar,… y te voy avisando que hasta dentro de una semana el profesor Raydin, los recibirá, sumado con mi trabajo,… bien si eso no es estar ajetreado, no se que sea –dijo todo ello en carrerilla, a su lado Ron lo veía anonadado.

-Hermione te está contagiando con eso de la responsabilidad amigo… jajaja… -se burlo Ronald, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada –pero estas seguro de poder con todo.

-Si, creo que si, pero,… toda esta agenda no nos da casi tiempo para estar juntos –sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro – ¿y tu que tal el papel de padre? –pregunto ya para cambiar de tema y a la vez muy intrigado por la respuesta y como se esperaba el semblante de su amigo cambio notablemente,… se podía apreciar lo dichoso y orgulloso que se sentía Ronald Weasley, que a sus 24 años había sentado cabeza, casado desde hace 2 con Luna Lovegod, había formado una familia, ahora con su primogénito de tan solo 5 meses, un niño que ha sido su orgullo desde entonces, y es que ser padre parecía haberle cambiado la vida.

-bien aunque tu ahijado parece que tuviera un cronómetro para levantarse todas las madrugadas, estamos turnándonos entre Luna y yo,… ¿Cuándo te pasas por la casa? –le pregunto.

-Pues en cualquier momento que me desocupe –le dijo –quiero volver a ver a mi ahijado, seguramente estará grandote.

-ni que lo digas… come… mi mamá dice que así era yo de pequeño un tragoncito en potencia.

-hasta ahora –comento Harry por lo bajo.

-te escuche Potter, te escuche –y rieron como cuando de niños se contaban alguna travesura, época donde muchas veces la inocencia mezclada con la curiosidad podía causar dolor de cabeza a mas de uno.

-bueno Luna debe de estar cuidando a Joel, dentro de un rato tengo que ir yo, mas tarde tengo que ir a trabajar con mis hermanos –dijo esto ultimo con aires de derrotado –sabes, estoy esperando con ansias mi titulo de auror para poder ingresar al ministerio –saludaron a un grupo de chicas que asaban frente a ellos –no es que sea malo trabajar con mis hermanos, no puedo quejarme del salario pero,… es que mis hermanos son,… bueno tu los conoces.

Harry se compadeció de su amigo el cual tenía razón a veces, a veces, no, no a veces, casi siempre los gemelos solían comportarse como en sus mejores años de Hogwarts siendo el pobre Ron blanco de sus bromas.

-tienes razón, pero ánimo falta poco, aunque créeme el ministerio no es… -un extraño sonido que después de unos segundos identificaron como de marcha nupcial, se escucho muy cerca de ellos, Harry como cayendo en cuenta saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular, causante de aquel ruido -eh,.. –dijo un tanto incomodo aun sin contestar –ayer el sobrino de Hermione estuvo jugando con el –se excusó – ¿niños no?… jejeje –y contesto el celular parando de una vez el sonido -¿diga?

Ron por su parte aunque no muy familiarizado con esos aparatos se rió de la broma del sobrino de Hermione, y de la situación incomoda que le había resultado a Harry, no paro hasta que el susodicho le dio una colleja.

-aunch-

-eso es para que dejes de reírte, bien me tengo que ir Ron, era la secretaria del jefe, le di mi celular por si quería comunicarme algo –porque lo hice se dijo entre si – y quiere que asista a una reunión urgente –guardo el celular, peo ahora apagándolo, no podía darse el lujo que de un momento a otro la marcha nupcial interrumpa dicha reunión, ya de un rato se encargaría de cambiarlo.

-aun no entiendo porque trabajando como auror y todo, decidiste seguir la carrera… no era necesario –observó Harry a su amigo.

-pues deseo ser como todos Ron,… solo eso –su amigo lo observaba de reojo pensando aquella respuesta.

Hace 4 años que venía trabajando ya en el ministerio, las autoridades habían decidido dejarlo trabajar aun sin haber terminado sus estudios, mas aun, se lo habían propuesto ni bien salir de Hogwarts y sin necesidad de tener que cursar las materias –aquí en la universidad he aprendido mucho – su migo puso la cara como diciendo: tu ya sabias casi todo –y lo he complementado con el trabajo.

-lo repito y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo,… Hermione es demasiada mala influencia para ti- otra colleja puso fin a la discusión.

-bien nos vemos –se alejo unos pasos, por lo visto la desaparición iba a ser su método de viaje –oh, Ron me olvidaba,… toma –le lanzó una llaves a sus manos –no voy a usar mi carro, luego paso por tu casa a recogerlo, me haces ese favor –le pidió.

-claro, si no para que están los amigos –trato de parecer despreocupado.

-Bien, nos vemos –un fuerte sonido fue lo único que se escucho luego de su partida, por su parte, Ron aun con las llaves entre sus dedos cambio el rostro por uno travieso –bien carrito, eres mió hasta entonces-lanzo las llaves y recogiéndolas en el aire salió corriendo de la universidad, con la alegría de poder encontrarse manejando aquel magnífico automóvil de su amigo, como si este fuera el mejor regalo que pudieran darle iba lanzando nuevamente las llaves, bueno, corrección, no es que haya cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts.

_

* * *

HOLAS AMIGUIS,… bueno creo que esta vez no he tardado mucho,…. Será porque últimamente estoy de vacaciones,… puede ser,… así que si sigo con esta racha… dentro de poco subo el siguiente capítulo… espero sus comentarios bye…. _


	3. Despedida avisada

3.- Despedida avisada.

Y eran muchas las distintas carreteras que habían recorrido, siempre respetando las señales de transito y paradas,… siempre a una velocidad permitida en partes tan congestionadas como estas, lo cual resultaba algo contradictorio… cualquiera pensaría que ese auto, donde el exagerado sonido de la música resonaba en los oídos de mas de un conductor, bien podría ser comparado con unos de esos vehículos conducidos por los bien llamados "locos del volante", es por ello que su marcha tranquila y hasta para muchos demasiado precavida o lenta llamaba la atención, claro esta a esto añadámosle los gritos que entre las ocupantes intercambiaban.

-PARECEMOS UNAS TORTUGAS!!!!

-NO TE ENTIENDO –le contestaba la chica del volante, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver pasar sin ningún tipo de precaución a una madre tomada del brazo de su pequeño hijo –que irresponsable –murmuro para si.

-QUE VAMOS MAS LENTAS QUE UN EXCREGUTO DE COLA EXPLOSIVA, HERMIONE!!!

-BAJA EL VOLUMEN DE ESA RADIO, GINNY, POR FAVOR!!! –la pelirroja a su lado, en contra de su propia voluntad le hizo caso -ahora si dime Cristi.

¡¡¡QUE VAMOS MÁS LENTAS QUE UN EXCREGUTO DE COLA EXPLOSIVA!!!!! –el grito resonó en el auto, aun mas intensificado por lo extremadamente chillona que resultaba a veces la voz de su amiga.

-Puedes bajar la voz… ahora si que parecemos locas –volvió a quejarse Hermione.

-Ya chicas,… tranquilas –intervino Ginny, volviéndose a sentar cómodamente –tu mamá nos comento que el diseñador que se va a encargar de tu vestido, es un verdadero profesional, claro que es muggle, pero uno de los mejores,… no recuerdo ahora su nombre… lo recuerdas Cristi? – se giro para encontrase con la susodicha, por la cara de extrema concentración que tenia,… parecía que ella tampoco recordaba a tan famoso modista.

-Manuel Partegaz - contesto Hermione algo distraída.

-Ese mismo –se alegro Ginny –quisiera ver algunos de sus diseños, para mí, aunque bueno yo tengo mi vestido para la boda,… tu mamá esta muy metida en eso de las modas no Hermi?

- oh, si… mamá sabe mucho de ello –ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido por que preocuparse por el tema de la moda,… desde muy niña su madre siempre se encargaba de eso, y estaba segura que había heredado su buen gusto. Su madre le seria de una gran ayuda… oh, si,… lo único que deseaba es que no exagerase sus limites –me encantaría un vestido bonito y sencillo.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron ambas amigas con sendas miradas incrédulas, acaso se había pegado en la cabeza y ellas ni cuenta, o quizás el excesivo calor ya estaba causando estragos en la joven novia… si seguro era insolación…

-que pasa con que quiera un vestido sencillo y bonito,… ni que fuera un crimen –exclamo Hermione sorprendida por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

-Hermione!!!... por Merlin –hablo Ginny –es TU BODA.

-Lo se, y porque lleve un vestido así, no quiere decir que no me valla a casar.

-Escucha amiga –intervino ahora Cristi –tu vestido tiene que estar acorde a tu boda.

-no creen que exageran chicas –doblo por una calle algo mas despejada.

-No -respondieron rotundamente

-¿sabes cuantas desearíamos casarnos como lo vas a hacer tu?

-a veces pienso… que todo esto de la boda se nos esta escapando de las manos –se sincero Hermione, un tanto apenada, claro que apreciaba lo que todos estaban haciendo por ellos,… pero… tenia que admitirlo,… nunca pensó que resultara tan agotador.

-Acaso la boda no es el momento mas maravilloso de toda chica.

-Lo es… lo es… y estoy súper emocionada por cierto.

-Entonces,… déjanos ayudarte, vas a ver como vas a adorar el vestido,… tanto como a tu Harry –se rió Cristi mientras cogía una de las fotos que Hermione guardaba en su vehículo –ambos hacen una linda pareja, Harry también es muy guapo (no le digas esto último Hermi)

Por el rabillo del ojo reconoció la foto que Cristi ahora le mostraba a Ginny, y recordó exactamente el día que se la tomaron, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde esa fecha, recordó el frió helado que se sentía en esos momentos pero que poco les importaba, el cielo un tanto oscuro dejando caer pequeños copos de nieve que se enredaban graciosamente en sus cabellos, pero aparte de aquello, la ya tan conocida sensación de estar al lado de aquel joven dueño de su corazón, creyó sentir nuevamente su mano acariciando su enrojecido rostro, intentando brindarle calor, y es que ambos habían viajado de vacaciones a Suiza, fueron unos días realmente entrañables, y justamente esa foto fue tomada horas antes que Harry le propusiera matrimonio, recordó haber estado junto a una reconfortante chimenea, ambos con sendas tazas de chocolate caliente, tratando de contrarrestar aquel frió, ambos muy juntos, su cabeza descansando gentilmente en el hombro de Harry, evoco el silencio mezclado con sus palabras en un código de miradas, allí donde ambos parecían ofrecerse el mundo entero, donde esa complicidad junto con esa cabaña en medio de un eterno horizonte de nieve, fueron los únicos testigos de aquellas palabras que marcarían sus vidas para siempre, aquellas palabras que tuvieron que guardarse para el tiempo y momento perfecto,… y ese había llegado.

-Hermione?

-Ah – dijo la susodicha volviendo a la realidad.

-Te estábamos preguntando porque esperaron tanto para casarse,… digo por lo que se de ustedes, se conocieron desde muy chicos y pues están de novios desde…

-finales de sexto año –añadió Ginny.

-si finales de sexto –siguió Cristi –y pues ¿ustedes se corrían al matrimonio?.

-No… nada de eso, ambos hablamos de ello desde hace mucho, pensábamos casarnos después de acaba Hogwarts –sonrió para si misma –pero nos dimos cuenta que aun no estábamos lo suficientemente preparados, no quiero decir que no nos hayamos amado lo suficiente, no, fue porque aun queríamos desarrollarnos en mas aspectos de nuestras vidas, como fue la universidad.

-oh,... valla, ustedes tuvieron mas cabeza que Ronald –dijo Ginny

-Ron y Luna así lo decidieron, y bien por ellos, ahora con toda una familia ¿no?, además son el uno para el otro –aclaro Hermione

-Tienes razón, aunque supongo que Ron recién ha tomado conciencia de lo que es formar una familia, y lo difícil que puede resultar –continuo quejándose Ginny.

-Es difícil, muy difícil –se sincero Hermione.

-Y supongo que… -la sonrisa picara de Cristi no avecinaba una buena pregunta –ahora que están por ser un matrimonio, habrán planeado trae un miembro mas a la familia Potter ¿no es así Hermi?

El carro conducido por Hermione freno tan de repente que las tres ocupantes brincaron hacia delante y de no haber sido por los cinturones de seguridad Hermi y Ginny hubieran quedado estampadas en el grueso parabrisas, las tres dieron las gracias de que aquella pista estuviera vacía.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto asustada Ginny, sentándose correctamente como las demás luego del susto.

-eh… lo lamento chicas… realmente lo siento

-quieres que yo conduzca –se ofreció Cristi, observando atentamente a su amiga –mejor yo -se apunto rápidamente Ginny, no es que confiara mucho en los dotes de conductora de su querida amiga Cristi.

-No, no descuiden, no fue nada –concluía Hermione haciendo andar nuevamente su auto.

-yo se porque te pusiste así Hermi… estas embarazada!!!!... soltó de repente Cristi sonriendo ampliamente satisfecha de su deducción, por su parte ginny miro a Hermione para luego brincar en el asiento.

-No, no, claro que no –aclaro rápidamente Hermione –Harry y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, nos encantaría ser padres, pero, bueno, preferimos esperar un poco más, cuando tengamos estabilidad en nuestras vidas.

-Pero Herm… ni Harry ni tu tienen ni tendrán problemas económicos… nunca –objeto Cristi –hasta podrían pensar en dejar de trabajar –la mirada de Hermione le hizo arrepentirse de lo dicho.

-Ambos queremos sobresalir en nuestras carreras –asevero Hermione – y no es por falta de dinero, que por el momento no planeamos traer hijos –no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir lo ultimo –es por falta de tiempo, cuando tengamos un hijo –dirigió su mirada ha la vista opuesta de ambas –queremos darle todo el tiempo del mundo y todo el amor que se merece, como digo,… buscamos la estabilidad en nuestros trabajos.

-Ya veo, loo tienen todo fríamente calculado –sentencio Cristi con cara de detective que hizo reír a ambas amiga -¿a Harry le gustan los niños?

-oh, si –contesto Ginny por Hermione –los sobrinos de Hermione, lo adoran, y no lo digo en juego,… lo adoran.

-y Harry quiere un montón a esos pillos que no paran de hacer travesuras en la casa –continuo Hermione –estoy segura que va a ser un gran padre -Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron

-pues deberían de volver a pensar en adelantar el tiempo de ser padres –dijo Ginny.

-quizás para después de la luna de miel nos dan la sorpresa –continuo Cristi.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez sus amigas si que lo notaron, trato de poner toda su atención en el camino que tenía enfrente, mientras sus amigas reían de la situación.

Luego de un rato, comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, como del novio de Cristi, el cual trabajaba en Gringots, en un trabajo muy similar al de Bill, con el llevaba 7 meses, un verdadero record para ella, Dustin, como así se llamaba, era un muy buen chico, un tanto loco como ella, pero como dicen "entre locos se comprenden", Hermione creía que ahora si le había llegado el verdadero amor a su amiga.

-… y me dijo, me dijo, que hasta podría dormí en una jaula con Doxis si yo se lo pedía -Cristi tomo aire para contenerse luego de soltar una carcajada –y… y yo le dije que en nuestra casa (si llegáramos a casarnos… algo muy difícil por cierto -aclaro ella) –volvió a tomar aire – le dije que le construiría una jaula con Doxis para que durmiera cada vez que a mi me diera la gana mandarlo lejos de mi vista –volvieron a reír las tres amigas.

-¿Y Hermione ya decidieron donde van a vivir? –pregunto Ginny tratando de calmarse un poco.

Pero lo que ni Ginny ni Cristi se esperaban, paso, Hermione había parado tan repentinamente que preocupo a ambas, viendo como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa o eso parecía.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ginny –¿Por qué…

-hay… hay algo que no les hemos dicho chicas –murmuro Hermione, mientras lentamente se situaba a un lado de la pista parando completamente el carro.

-nos estas asustando Hermione, ¿que es lo que nos han ocultado?

-pues,… no se lo hemos dicho a nadie aun, pensábamos decirlo mas adelante pero ya que se presento la ocasión…

-¿dínoslo Hermione… que es? –dijo Ginny impaciente.

Harryyyonosvamosaviviralextranjero –dijo de carrerilla Hermione, desviando la vista a sus manos que de un momento a otro le resultaban grandiosas, luego de un tenso silencio, llego lo que había estado esperando.

¿CÓMO? –exclamación ahogada por parte de ambas.

* * *

_HOLASSS AMIGUISSSS: Espero que se encuentren rebién, la verdad que este Cáp., esta algo lento pero bueno… ya me estaba retrasando demasiado en actualizar,… espero no haberles decepcionado,…. Gracias los que mandaron sus mensajes y a los que no… también… gracias por leer,… jejeje… cuídense muchísimo se despide_

_JOANNE GRANGER_


	4. Pequeño traspiés

4.- Pequeño traspiés.

Bien,… solo tendría que terminar ese informe y podría tomarse el día libre, no tenía por que ser tan difícil -se decía a si mismo el joven auror Potter buscando en el archivero aquel vendito documento que hasta el momento desconocía el contenido, mas al encontrarlo empezó a analizarlo –corrección, si quería terminar a tiempo tendría que comenzar ya mismo –mas se distrajo cuando sin querer su brazo casualmente choco con el marco de un portarretrato, el cual por poco cae y se desbarata en el piso, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos observo una vez mas a aquella hermosa joven que le sonreía desde la fotografía.

-Si es que sigues así,… cuando tu futura esposa ingrese a trabajar con nosotros, no vas a poder ni concentrarte –escucho el comentario de alguien cerca de la puerta de su despacho, pero aun sin levantar la vista supo distinguir de quien se trataba dejo el portarretrato en su sitio y continuo revisando el informe aunque ahora algo abochornado.

¿Decías algo John? –su compañero de trabajo, Jonh Crowell, a pesar de ser mayor que el por unos 9 años, siempre fue una persona digna de confianza, casado y con tres hijos, había sido quien desinteresadamente le ayudara a adecuarse en el trabajo, por lo que siempre le estaría agradecido.

-Va, nada olvídalo –le contesto tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Harry.

-Y como van los planes de la boda?

-Bien,… bastante bien,.. aunque algo agotador

-Es lógico –le respondió divertido John.

-seguro tu me vas a decir lo mismo que Ronald –añadió Harry cerrando el informe –john,… tu podrías ayudarme con esto…

-Haber para que soy bueno, oh… es el trabajo que te dejo el jefe –cogió el folio –interesante,… y yo que quería este documento.

-Entonces te lo dejo –sonrió satisfecho creyendo haberse librado de aquel gran peso, por lo que hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-oh, oh, oh,… espera muchacho, tu fuiste asignado así que serás tu quien lo tendrá que terminar.

-Pero, pero…

-Lo lamento –le devolvió los papeles –y mas te vale que vayas apresurándote si quieres terminar temprano.

-Que mas me queda –se quejo derrotado el joven Potter volviendo a sentarse –bueno este es de seguro mi ultimo trabajo aquí,… así que a hacerlo bien –se dijo tratando de darse ánimos. John que estuvo apunto de salir habiendo cogido su un tanto desgastado sombrero negro, se detuvo en seco al escucharlo ¿QUE?

-Ah… bueno no se lo habíamos comunicado a nadie… pero a fin de mes me retiro de este departamento de Aurores.

¿ESTAS LOCO? –fue lo que escucho rápidamente como respuesta

¿CÓMO?

-Cuando,… cuando nos casemos, vamos a irnos a vivir en… en los Estados Unidos –nuevamente el silencio acompañado de las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas.

-Pero,… pero…. Porque? –la cuestiono Ginny exigiendo una explicación.

-Tenemos algunas razones… créanme que no nos fue muy difícil tomar la decisión, bueno me corrijo, aun no esta del todo confirmado pero es lo mas seguro.

-Entonces, entonces pueden que no se vallan –comento un tanto aliviada Cristi, pero Ginny conociendo bien a Harry y Hermione, y los decididos que eran a la hora de emprender una acción, descarto ese comentario.

¿Porque? –volvió a preguntar Ginny

-A Harry, bueno,… le han ofrecido un gran puesto en el ministerio de all�,… como jefe de los Aurores… –quiso continuar pero Cristi la interrumpió.

-Así que por eso se irán, nada mas porque a Harry le dan un gran puesto, están dispuestos a alejarse de todos, pues yo creo que no,… porque si Harry quisiera hace ya mucho habría alcanzado ese puesto aquí.

-Esa es la principal razón Cristi –trato de calmarla –y ustedes saben muy bien que Harry quiere lograr sus cosas por el solo,… por sus propios meritos.

-Pero si se lo merece tras haber,…

-Lo se, lo se…- la interrumpió Hermione –y por ello que no quiere ningún favoritismo, y el puesto que ha conseguido fue tras unas difíciles pruebas que tuvo que pasar,.. ya les hemos dicho, queremos sobresalir en nuestras carreras, por nuestros propios esfuerzo, no por nuestros nombres ni condiciones, yo… yo también me presente y logre ingresar al grupo de Aurores.

-Pero no deberían de pensar solamente en ustedes, donde quedamos todos,… sus familias, sus amigos… solo porque a Harry no se le da la gana de aceptar un puesto aquí donde pertenece. –le espeto Ginny.

-Sabía que se opondrían,… lo sabía- su rostro se tenso de repente –estaba segura que no lo entenderían, y es por eso que aun no aceptamos,… que aun no estamos seguros,… ¿ustedes creen que estamos felices de dejarlos?

-Hermione,… nosotras- trato de calmarla Cristi

-Pues no –unas lagrima se escaparon de sus cristalinos ojos –se que será sumamente difícil comenzar todo de cero en aquel país,… pero… pero es lo que queremos –se seco otras lágrimas que ya no paraban de salir –nos propusimos esa meta y lo hemos logrado, nos hubiera gustado recibir de ustedes aunque sea un "bien hecho"

-Hermione, tu entiéndenos…

-No Ginny,… ustedes entiéndannos a nosotros –tomo aire –el me ha dicho que si no acepto, si decido quedarme aquí, no habría problema me entendería, ambos nos quedaríamos aquí,… pero, pero… yo quiero ir con el,.. y saben… no me importa ser egoísta en este momento,… porque su sueño también es el mió -No pudo seguir hablando, pues era forzar demasiado su voz, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista, se tapo los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio.

-Cuando… cuando pensaban decírnoslo? –pregunto dudosa Cristi, mas no recibió respuesta.

-Acaso un día antes de partir… si fuera así,… no nos habrían dejado tiempo para organizar una despedida –hablo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga quien lentamente descubrió sus llorosos ojos observando a Cristi y Ginny.

-Además de tener que ayudarlos a buscar una linda casa en los Estados Unidos, tengo una tía por allí, ella podría recomendar buenas casas,… si la llamare en cuanto pueda –hablo nuevamente cristi también sonriente.

Hermione dejándose llevar por un impulso, se abalanzo a ambas, aunque un tanto difícil dada sus posiciones, logró darles un gran abrazo, aun lloraba, pero ahora eran lagrimas muy distintas a las otra, estas eran lagrimas de felicidad,… las extrañaría, si, y un montón.

-No,… no dejes e escribirnos.

-Claro Cristi, descuida.

-Y… y deja la chimenea siempre abierta,… para poder visitarte a cada rato.

Las palabras ya no salían tan solo le quedo asentir con la cabeza.

-Procuren que su hijo nazca en Londres Ok.

-Pero, pero chicas, aun falta tiempo para despedirnos,… no lo hagamos ahora –se separo de ambas secándose el rostro con un fino pañuelo, sus amigas para aligerar un poco mas el ambiente se reían de los lloronas que habían resultado.

Después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con Hermione, no les sorprendió mucho cuando lo que ella llamaba "celular" y que ellas llamaban "artefacto loco", sonó en su cartera, y antes que esta pudiera siquiera sacarlo cristi se le había adelantado.

-alo –contesto, Hermione la dejo que siguiera, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo.

-…Yo también –respondió Cristi a lo que sea que le haya dicho la persona con quien se comunicaba, aunque eso si con una extrañísima voz melosa, mas de un momento a otro, su voz y hasta su rostro cambio… alejando el auricular de su pobre oído a causa de un fuerte grito, y como si este quemara se lo devolvió a Hermione.

-A tu novio le falta sentido del humor –se quejo, haciendo el ademán de sobarse el oído.

-Hola –contesto Hermione con un pañuelo en su rostro, se detuvo un momento a escuchar para luego reírse –fue Cristi amor -…………….. –no tranquilo no me pasa nada –su voz la había delatado -…………………… -ya habamos del viaje -……… -si -………….. –lo se, lo se –valla que se estaba volviendo una llorona, ya que nuevas lágrimas surgían -…….. –yo, yo también -…………… -ahora faltan mis padres y tu...- ……….. –si el – volvió a reír por algún otro comentario -……………. -Bien hasta mas tarde -………….. –y yo a ti -…………. –siempre…………. –te amo, chau –y colgó el celular

-Harry dice que si Dustin no te hace caso, puede conseguirte un nuevo novio, pero que el ya esta comprometido –se burlo Hermione.

-JA,… JA… JA… -bonito sentido del humor tiene tu novio, si sigue así dentro de poco me dejara sorda –se volvió a quejar Cristi

-Eh,… Hermi,… que mas te dijo Harry

-Ah, bien que en la tarde pasa por casa a recogerme e ir a las "fastidiosas clases de baile" como el le dice.

Ya se habían detenido demasiado y aun faltaba mucho trayecto por lo que puso en marcha nuevamente su automóvil

-Ya le conté que ustedes aceptaron nuestra decisión, y que ahora solo faltan mis padres y…

-Ou,… tus padres –comento Ginny –no crees que será un tanto difícil…

-Es lo que temo –se sincero

-Que de buenas a primeras se llevan a la niña de sus ojos… pobre Harry –comento Cristi –yo apiadándome de Harry – se extraño ella misma.

-Ustedes saben como mis padres adorna a Harry –sus amigas coincidieron en lo mismo muy a pesar de Cristi

-Pero de ahí a dejarles irse –dijo Ginny

-Por eso vamos a tener que buscar el momento adecuado, también a quien va a ser difícil tratar de convencer es a…. su abuelo –dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Harry dijo que hasta sería capaz de viajar con nosotros –dijo Hermione medio en broma medio enserio.

-Eso sería digno de ver –comento Ginny.

_HOLIS AMIGUISSSS… Bien otro capitulo más,... y yo que sigo demorándome,… por Dios, espero que no se molesten y que me disculpen,.. )Me estoy volviendo experta en esto de las disculpas.. jejeje…) pero estas son muy sinceras, me pregunto yo si así me demoro cuando estoy en vacaciones, como será cuando inicien mis clases, mejor no pienso e ello o me altero.. jejeje.. Bien me despido y gracias por su tiempo…_

_JOHANNE GRANGER!_


	5. Un lió en casa

Cap: 5.- Un lió en casa

Cruzar las grandes rejas blancas complació a las 3 ocupantes del automóvil azul marino, por fin habían llegado a la casa de Hermione,… a unos metros pudieron ver la imponente construcción rodeada de un hermoso jardín de verdes pastos y encantadoras flores, estacionándose frente a la escalera principal descendieron del auto.

Hogar dulce hogar –exclamo Hermione sonriendo a sus alrededores –entremos chicas. Bueno un pequeño error olvidar las llaves, por lo que no quedaba más que tocar.

Tu mamá seguramente ya debe de estar más que impaciente –decía Cristi consultando su reloj pulsera-nos hemos demorado.

Tras la puerta el sonido de pasos se hizo presente, poco después tras ella una señora de blanco delantal les daba la bienvenida.

Rosi – la saludo Hermione quien a pesar de su ya avanzada edad que bien se notaba en pequeñas arrugas y dispersados cabellos blancos en su antes negra cabellera mostraba una vitalidad asombrosa.

Señorita, pase,… pasen… que gusto verla,… y ustedes señoritas –saludo a ambas jóvenes.

Entrar a la casa fue muy agradable, el calor aquí era poco perceptible sumado a los sutiles colores del recibidor empujaba a cualquiera a tomar un buen descanso.

¿Mi mamá y mi pap�? –se animo a preguntar Hermione.

oh, si señorita, su padre esta en su consultorio, y su madre estuvo esperándolas pero luego tuvo que salir, dijo que la esperaran.

Nos demoramos –exclamo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones dejando su cartera a un lado al igual que sus amigas.

Bueno no tenemos otra cosa que esperar –termino Cristi cerrando por un momento sus cansados ojos.

Hermione por su parte decidió dar un pequeño recorrido a la sala, aun extrañaba aquel hogar, hacia años había decidido independizarse, sumado al hecho que su casa estaba situada muy lejos de la universidad, compro un departamento el cual quedaba no por coincidencia justo al lado del de su novio, para ambos era mas practico llagar a su centro de estudios, así también estar muy cerca el uno del otro.

Pero aun así nunca podría olvidar esa casa donde vivió muchos años de su infancia, así como nunca olvidaría Hogwarts, su otro hogar.

Se detuvo frente a la chimenea observando especialmente una foto donde una feliz pareja sonreía mostrando a una pequeña bebe apenas nacida,… como había pasado el tiempo y a pesar de ello sus padres seguían queriéndola como en aquellos días, ahora ella formaría una familia,… ahora ella cerraba ese anterior libro que fue su vida para iniciar uno nuevo donde junto con su esposo serian los responsables de escribirla poco a poco, escena tras escena ambos impregnarían cada pagina de amor como sus padre lo hicieron con ella.

Si, estaba por terminar una etapa de su vida, pero siempre guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón cada recuerdo, cada palabra, cada consejo de sus padres.

Señorita Granger…

Hermione –la interrumpió –dime Hermione, Rosita cuantos años tenemos de conocernos, casi toda mi vida.

lo siento –se disculpo.

Descuida, que sucede Rosita –le sonrió para que prosiguiera.

Su prima esta en casa,… su madre la ha dejado instalándose, debe de estar en ello.

¿mi prima? –se sorprendió –pero si ella regreso a su casa recién antes de ayer.

Más Rosita no tuvo tiempo de responderle debido a la llegada improvista de alguien mas la sala.

Eh,… oiga, sirvienta… podría encender el aire acondicionado en mi habitación que…. Oh, valla- añadió luego al darse cuenta que no estaba solo rosita – ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Cristi y Ginny se levantaron y voltearon a ver a Hermione quien parecía estar petrificada en su sito.

Eh… disculpen pero ¿Qué hacen aquí y quienes son? –la muchacha que tendría la misma edad de ellas parecía impacientarse, sus oscuros ojos azules parecía escudriñar a cada una, aunque estos fueran tapados por unos mechones de su largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Señorita ellas son las amigas de su prima –dijo Rosita señalando a Ginny y Cristi quienes se acercaron a saludarla –y….

¿y ella?... –dijo señalando a Hermione.

Es…

Fue allí cuando Hermione pareció salir de su mutismos y se situó junto a sus amigas.

No me recuerdas,…. Primita….-dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente.

¿Hermione? –Susurro la muchacha con el seño fruncido y sorprendida –tu no pued…

Que no me reconoces,… pues yo si a ti Leticia¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?... ¿serán casi 10 años no?

Si, si… Cristi y Ginny veían asombradas el comportamiento de ambas y pudieron darse cuenta de cierto rencor en los ojos de Hermione.

Veo… veo que has cambiado –añadió Leticia cambiando su semblante rápidamente, ahora mirándola con la misma intensidad que Hermione –ya no eres la misma de entonces –dijo sonriéndole hipócritamente por lo que pudieron darse cuenta.

Eso parece –fue lo único que respondió Hermione – ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

¿Qué no pudo venir a visitar a mi primita ahora que esta por casarse?

¿Así? –respondió incrédula Hermione levantando una ceja.

Lugo de ello se formo un muy incomodo silencio, nadie sabia que añadir, al parecer la tensión había caído muy rápidamente, hasta que se escucharon pasos bajando de las escaleras.

Leticia… tengo que salir –dijo acercándose un joven vestido con unos muy extraños pantalones azules contrarrestando con su extremadamente pegado polo rojo,… de su cabello poco se podía decir ya que su estilo demasiado corto dejaba ver escasamente lo que debería ser su cabello color paja, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención, fue su arete en la nariz –llamé a unos amigos de aquí, y nos vamos a reunir... mmmm… dijo percatándose de la presencia de de las demás –¿y ellas?

eh… Richard,…-dijo acercándosele al joven –ella es… Cristi te llamabas no? –dijo preguntándole a Ginny –no, Ginny…. Ella es Cristi –le aclaro.

Bueno da lo mismo –respondió restándole importancia, ambas fruncieron las cejas mostrando su disgusto.

Y ella –señalo a Hermione –es mi prima.

El joven miro rápidamente a Hermione quien se sintió algo incomoda bajo aquellos ojos.

Asi que ella es tu prima –dijo sin dejar de observarla –pues no se parece en nada a como me la describiste –dijo muy suelto de huesos.

El es mi novio –lo interrumpió dándole un codazo –es sobrino del ministro de economía de Holanda y estudia también economía en la universidad mas importante de por allá al igual que yo –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –su tío es muy importante por allí,… ¿no es así amor? –dijo acercándosele mas y dándole un bezo.

Si así es –fue lo único que respondió –Leticia, yo vuelvo de un rato ok –dijo separándose de ella, mas Leticia lo cogió del brazo y acercándosele nuevamente le dio un largo bezo, luego de ello el muchacho rápidamente se despidió y salio.

¿No es lindo? –hablo nuevamente.

He… si… -contesto Cristi sonriéndose cómplicemente con Ginny.

Prácticamente tenemos nuestro futuro asegurado,… estoy segura que dentro de poco me pedirá matrimonio, y será una gran boda,… por cierto… ¿tu novio? –dijo acercándose al bar que había en la sala chequeando las calidades de los vinos para luego servirse, Hermione Cristi y Ginny decidió sentarse esperando impacientes el arribo de la señora Granger.

Esta trabajando –fue lo único que respondió.

Y… ¿en que trabaja? –volvió a preguntar acercándose con su trago.

Hermione no sabia que contestarle, no podía decirle la verdad por ningún motivo,.. Nunca le había dicho su misteriosa realidad, y la verdad que no pensaba hacerlo, intercambio una rápida mirada con sus amigas que ahora se hallaban también un tanto preocupadas.

Pues… el… el

mmm…. –la interrumpió –no me lo digas si te da vergüenza, no te lo exijo –le dijo bebiendo de su copa.

No es eso –le añadió muy cortante.

Así, bueno lo que digas –respondió burlonamente.

Disculpen –dijo Hermione levantándose –voy a prepara unos refrescos chicas, ya regreso.

Te acompaño prima –

No -se apresuro a contradecirla, acelerando el paso.

Vamos prima te acompaño –y sin esperar contestación siguió tras ella.

Ambas amigas de Hermione quisieron acompañarla, no les fue nada difícil darse cuenta que esa tal prima no se llevaba con Hermione, y realmente a pesar de lo poco que habían tratado, a ellas también les desagradaba…. Pero decidieron que mejor y las dejaban hablar a solas.

Nunca pensó que ella,… justamente ella, vendría para su boda, claro que no.

Su interior le decía que aquella visita no traería nada bueno, que como en tiempos atrás terminaría lamentándose,… pero esta vez no iba a dejar que le arruinara sus sueños, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde esos días, ya no era la misma tonta –cogió unos vasos del estante tratando de ignorar a su prima la que tomando asiento cerca de ella jugaba con una de las florerillas que su madre o Rosita habían colocado en la mesa de la cocina.

Sin darse cuenta y de forma inconciente hizo el ademán de coger algo de algún bolso inexistente, y es que lo había dejado olvidado en la sala conjuntamente con su varita, y se alegro de ello, hubiera resultado raro que para preparar un simple jugo tuviera que sacar un palo de madera (¿para darle mas gusto, hubiera sido su excusa… excusa tonta.. se repitió mentalmente) aunque a ella le habría servido de mucho, ahora tendría que preparar el jugo al estilo muggle, mas su primita no paso desapercibido aquel gesto.

¿Se te quedo algo en tu cartera?

No, no… -respondió cogiendo unas cuantas naranjas de la refrigeradora.

Y por que trataste de…. Ah, seguro ibas a llamar a tu novio desde el celular,… ¿es eso no,… -termino cogiendo una manzana del frutero frente a ella.

Si, si,.. era eso –respondió sin darle la menor importancia.

Tienes muy chequeado al chico…. ¿No?... debes de ser muy posesiva,… no quieres que te deje plantada en el altar ¿No?

Hermione cerro bruscamente la puerta de la refrigeradora, y trato de hacerse la desentendida… -allí no había pasado nada…paciencia hermione- se repetía a cada momento. Por su parte Leticia seguía sonriendo burlonamente y disfrutando de su manzana.

Me extraño que no me llegara la invitación de tu boda –dijo –tengo que aceptarlo, ha sido la mas comentada y boceada de estos tiempos, fue por ello que me entere y decidí venir.

Nunca pensé que quisieras venir,… además por que malgastar una invitación, al igual que se que tu nunca me invitarías a tu boda –le espeto cogiendo un cuchillo y cortando las naranjas.

Pues nunca me perdería tu boda, y mas con todo lo que se dice que va a ser,… y tienes razón yo no te invitaría a mi boda, pero solamente porque siempre estas muy ocupada,… ojo… -le respondió hipócritamente.

Si, si claro –se limito a contestarle (si existían las parejas destinadas, estaba casi segura que su prima encajaría perfectamente con Malfoy, aunque claro esta el tendría que tragarse todo aquello de la pureza de las razas, y ella, bueno ella tener que seguir huyendo como un mortifago mas), se hizo otro tenso silencio solo roto por el ruido de las naranjas al ser rebanadas.

Quien lo diría, tu casándote,… recuerdo que en el colegio hacíamos apuestas de quien se casaría primero, y de la ultima que lo pensamos fuiste tu, claro que otras ya se han casado antes, pero lo tuyo es sorprendentes, siempre pensamos que terminarías encerrada en una biblioteca –y volvió a soltar una risotada, mientras el sonido de las rebanadas iba haciéndose mas fuerte.

Nadie conoce a tu novio,… ni siquiera se su nombre, menos su apellido, pareciera un fantasma o,… alguien de otro mundo –Hermione de espaldas a ella sonrió –así que cuéntame ¿como es el¿que hace, ya que no me contaste hace un rato¿como se te cumplió el sueño de no quedarte solterona?

Dejando bruscamente el cuchillo Hermione cogió el exprimidor firmemente, su rostro muy rojo.

¿Hace cuanto lo conoces? –volvió a preguntar Leticia cogiendo otra manzana.

Desde el colegio –respondió cortantemente.

¿Desde el colegio? –se extraño –pues debe de ser desde la secundaria porque yo que recuerde en la primaria tu nunca…

Si,... desde la secundaria –le espeto.

Oh… en ese internado al que tus padres te mandaron ¿no es así, nunca supe el porque si mis tíos ya tenían una escuela muy cerca de aquí,… ¿y cual era el nombre de tu escuela?

Hogwarts –respondió comenzando a exprimir, anhelando que el ruido de la exprimidora minara los muy "elocuentes" comentarios de su prima.

¿Hogwarts,… valla nombre para mas raro, aunque claro esta tu… sin ofender primita, siempre fuiste rara… supongo que encajarías como argolla al dedo.

Si no encaje en la primaria,… fue porque tu y tu bandita no me dejaron de hacer la vida imposible –le dijo, acallando su "paciencia" por un "déjate de tonterías y dile lo que piensas"

Solo eran bromitas –le respondió –y era porque hacías cosas muy raras, y eso no lo puedes negar, pero bien… aya si que conseguiste a alguien como tu, supongo, debe de ser muy "especial" para estar contigo.

Pues si… es muy especial –dijo volteando de una buena vez y encarándola –y sabes lo amo muchísimo como el a mi, tenemos muchos años de ser novios cosa que creo tu nunca lograras, porque dime cuantos meses o debería de decir semanas duro tu anterior noviazgo –le espeto ya harta.

Para que sepas –dijo también elevando la voz –yo puedo tener a los chicos que quiera,… aunque tu seguramente tuviste que aceptarlo porque fue el único que te hizo caso.

No eres mas que una tonta envidiosa –le dijo casi gritando –ni siquiera se por que estas ac�, mejor regrésate con tu "noviecito" de paso.

Yo no me voy –se levanto del asiento –esta casa es de mi tía y ella me dejo quedarme aquí, tampoco insultes a mi novio que debe de ser mil veces mejor que el tuyo, que no es mas que un DON NADIE, que esta contigo solo por conveniencia.

CALLATE –le grito acercándosele con tanta rabia que la mitad de naranja apretada en su mano chorreaba de jugo –CALLATE –sentía la ira burbujeando en ella, recordó cada cosa que tuvo que pasar por ella y su bandita en la primaria, una época muy triste gracias a su "prima",… recordó lo marginada que se sentía y el apodo de bicho raro que la obligo a pasarse la mayoría de las veces sola, en silencio, tratando de olvidar todo tras un libro, o deseando regresa a casa –tu no lo conoces para hablar de el así, no sabes como es!

Me lo imagino, quien en sus cinco sentidos estaría con alguien tan rara y metida las 24 horas del día en un libro,… y acéptalo si esta contigo es por CONVENIENCIA, tus padres son muy conocido y a partir de que estén casados podría tener un empleo DIGNO.

LARGATE –le volvió a gritar Hermione roja de la ira –LARGATE Y NO QUIERO QUE ASISTAS A MI BODA! –se dio cuenta como sus amigas habían llegado asustadas por los gritos –déjame en paz! –y salio de la cocina seguidas de Ginny y Cristy quien estaban muy confundidas y angustiadas mientras veían que su amiga subía las escaleras a trompicones.

Cuando Cristi bajo a la sala, nunca se espero volver a encontrarse con Leticia, y se amargo por como en estos momentos Hermione estaba en su cuarto llorando sin quererles decir nada de lo que había pasado, y su prima muy suelta de huesos disfrutaba de otra copa de licor.

¿Todavía estas aquí? –habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde el incidente.

Es la casa de mi tía, mas bien yo debería de preguntártelo.

Para tu información, esta casa también es de Hermione, tu solamente eres una visita y ella te ha dejado muy en claro que te vallas.

Mis tíos me permitieron quedarme –respondió tercamente.

¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione? –pregunto ahora parándose frente a ella, retirando unas mechas de su cabello rubio dejando ver claramente sus amenazantes ojos azules.

Nada… solo tuvimos una discusión de primas que no te incumbe –le respondió sin tapujos, aunque ahora algo mas a la defensiva.

Hermione es mi amiga, si me entero que le has hecho algo… -pero en ese momento no pudo terminar con sus palabras, ya que la puerta de la casa volvió a sonar apareciendo rápidamente Rosita para abrirla.

Te salvo la campana –le dijo alejándose de ella y acercándose a las escaleras.

Tus amenazas no me asustan –le respondió

Cristi hubiera querido añadir algo más, pero tras Rosita venía un joven de baja estatura cabello rubio opaco y unos pequeños ojos negros, la cual entraba muy sonriéndote -¿Tamara? –escucho que decía Leticia muy emocionada.

Leticia! –escucho como le respondía la muchacha sacando rápidamente de su ridículo bolso naranja una cámara fotográfica y tomándole una foto para luego volver a sonreír.

–como en aquellos tiempos! –exclamo Leticia

Oh, por Merlín –pensó Cristi –son amigas, esto no es nada bueno –y echándoles una ultima mirada a quienes ahora se tomaban mas fotos como si estuvieran en una excursión, siguió subiendo hasta perderse por las escaleras.

* * *

_HOLIS AMIGUIIIISSSSS: bueno esta vez si que no tengo excusa… pero sorryyyyy.. si se que demore un montón y que ya muchos ni sabrán de que se trataba esta historia, no los culpo cualquiera logra olvidarse,... mas bien espero que me disculpen y que gusten de este cap… que porsiacaso es algo mas largoque los anteriores…. Ah.,.. thanks por sus lindos mensajes… realmente thanks… no se olviden de seguir enviándome sus comentarios… que son muy bien recibidos por esta servidora algo desmorona.. jejej.. se despide muy afectuosamente:_

_JOANNE GRANGER_


	6. ¿Fenómeno o especial?

Cap:6.- ¿Fenómeno o especial?

Creo que con esto es más que suficiente –

Las horas habían pasado notándose visiblemente en la escasez de luz que entraba ahora por la ventana impávidamente abierta de par en par,… frente a el, en un rincón algo obstaculizado por una montaña de pergaminos se encontraba un algo desgastado reloj.

6:42 –se dijo frunciendo ligeramente el seño,... tenia tan solo 18 minutos para recoger su automóvil de la casa de Ron con algo mas que prisa, buscar a Hermione, y finalmente rezarle a todos los santos por llegar a tiempo a las muy "entretenidas" clases de baile.

porque no solo me gravan en alguna de mis memorables veces donde logro deshacerme de uno de mis dos pies izquierdos, así en la boda solo pasamos la filiación y todos felices –pensaba mientras rápidamente guardaba sus materiales, chascando sus dedos tres veces, espero unos cuantos segundos la llegada de una de los tantos pajarillos de papel encargados de llevar la correspondencia.

Llévaselo al jefe… ok –le dijo amarrándole su trabajo, sin espera a ver hacia donde se dirigía, cogió su túnica bajo el brazo, se arreglo un poco el cuello de la camisa y salio de su oficina.

tiempo,… tiempo,… tiempo es lo que falta –salio diciendo.

¿Y ella te dijo todo eso? -Se escucho la estruendosa carcajada de Tamara, al oír el relato de su amiga acerca de todo lo que había pasado en la tarde.

Si, se puso a defenderlo, no puedo negar que lo quiere mucho, ello me dieron unas ganas de pedirle que me muestre su foto, pero no quise ser tan mala –exclamo también riendo.

Debe de ser cualquier tipejo –añadió Tamara prendiendo un cigarrillo –y que… ¿te vas a quedar a la boda o le vas a hacer caso?

Me quedaría, se que mi primita nunca le diría nada a sus padres, no le gusta… como me dijo un día, crear "discordia entre familias" –volvieron a reírse estruendosamente –pero como se que no va a haber nada que valga la pena, porque perder el tiempo.

¿Lo dices por el novio no?... recuerdo que tu siempre alejabas a cualquier niñito que se le acercaba – dijo Tamara dejando que el humo volara perdiéndose en aquel lugar.

Leticia sonrió asintiendo.

Lastima yo si quería quedarme a ver, su boda es lo que mas se comenta, pero seguramente tampoco seré bienvenida.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, serían las 7 y tantas de la noche, y ambas supusieron que seria la madre de Hermione, por lo que Tamara algo asustada apago su cigarrillo y trato de disipar el olor a humo sacando un pequeño perfume de su cartera y roseándolo a su alrededor, Leticia a su lado la vio frunciendo el seño –no sabes que con ello acentúas mas el olor –le reprocho, Tamara solamente se encogió de hombros.

El timbre siguió sonando por unos segundos más y Rosita hasta el momento no se acercaba.

Sirvientaaa –gritaba Leticia –sirvienta

Que servidumbre -murmuro Tamara.

Seguramente esta al fondo -sin más que hacer se levanto dispuesta a abrir la puerta, su amiga al lado la imito.

yo,.. yo también creo que me voy,… no he tratado mucho con la señora Granger, me dio mucho gusto que me invitaras, que tal si mañana vas a mi casa y seguimos platicando.

Bien –decía Leticia ya ambas cerca de la puerta, aun con el sonido del timbre en sus oídos.

Ya va, ya va, ya vaaaa!

Eh,… hola.

Leticia y Tamar se quedaron petrificadas en sus sitios, ambas mudas, sin saber que decir o hacer, sus vistas fijas en quien tenían frente a ellas.

¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto el muy, muy apuesto joven, sus ojos de un esplendido verde miraban curioso el extraño comportamiento de ambas –mmm… –su cabello extremadamente negro y alborotado bailaba con el suave viento que corría contrastando sutilmente con el color de su pelo.

Harry parado frente a aquellas muchachas se sentía realmente incomodo, como siempre se diría nunca se acostumbraría a esas miradas, al menos no le estaban viendo su cicatriz se decía.

Si,… si –escucho a una de ellas algo sonrojada –pase, pase –le invito la otra abriéndole paso –no recordaba haberlas visto antes, a ninguna de las dos, o las habría conocido y ya no se acordaba¿algunas parientes de su novia quizás, pero con ese pensamiento su rostro cambio drásticamente, observo nuevamente su reloj¡diablos había llegado tarde!.

Eh… cual es su nombre? –escucho como la chica de cabello castaño oscuro le decía con una gran sonrisa, habían llegado a la sala pero aun estaba de pie junto a ellas.

Oh, disculpen mis modales,… soy Harry Potter nov…

¡Harry Potter! –exclamó la otra muchacha -¿acaso ella lo conocía?.

Bonito nombre –continuo Tamara.

No, no nos conocemos ¿no es asi? –dijo Harry.

Yo soy Leticia Granger y ella es una amiga Tamara Yelmo.

¿Granger, eres prima de Hermione

Si, soy su prima –le respondía con la misma sonrisa que hasta el momento había mantenido –he venido desde Holanda para ayudarla con todo esto de la boda, tu sabes.

Si, muchas gracias por la ayuda –añadió Harry –es algo muy agotador la verdad, Hermione esta rendida, todos lo estamos.

Lo se –respondió Leticia, pensó que quizás aquel joven seria algún encargado de realizar la boda, o algo por el estilo, un abogado tal vez.

¿Y que le trae por aquí?- le pregunto Tamara.

Vine a ver a Hermione, tenemos que salir a…

Creo que esta algo ocupada –le corto Tamara, Harry se extraño volviendo a consultar su reloj… -¿Que es ese olor tan raro? –añadió crispando la nariz

Nada –vocifero rápidamente Tamara –es el aire acondicionado,.. esta descompuesto

ahhh… -se extraño Harry.

¿En que trabaja usted? –añadió Leticia invitándole a sentarse para cambiar de tema.

No me trate de usted, me hace sentir viejo –bromeo Harry –dime simplemente Harry, y bueno… -se quedo pensando por un momento si es que su novia les habría dicho sobre su condición mágica, mas prefirió no arriesgarse –trabajo en el ministerio.

En el ministerio, muy interesante –dijo Tamara sonriéndole a su amiga discretamente

¿En que departamento? –se aventuro a preguntar Leticia.

En el de defensa –bueno era más o menos la verdad ¿no?

Seguramente el va a desplegar la custodia de la boda –pensaba ambas amigas, Letica se levanto y sirvió unas copas de vino.-¿Gustas?

Eh… -Harry no solía beber así no mas, pero bueno iban a ser familia, no podía, negarse

–claro, muchísimas gracias.

Son buenas amigas de Hermione –pregunto Harry luego de un rato, jugando con la copa entre sus manos e impaciente de que su novia bajase.

Tamara y Leticia se miraron y asintieron fervientemente

Si –dijo Tamara, por ello nos sorprendió de que no nos llegaran las invitaciones para la boda.

¿No les llego? –pregunto Harry visiblemente asombrado –bueno creo que se cometió un error –las chicas no despegaban los ojos de aquel misterioso joven, siguiendo cada movimiento como hipnotizadas –es que ha sido muy complicado hacer las listas y todo lo demás, por allí que se nos olvido o… se nos paso la entrega… pero descuiden yo personalmente les voy a proporcionar la invitación –dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

Realmente podrías hacernos ese favor –dijo Tamara sorprendida.

claro que si –añadió Harry viendo disimuladamente el reloj empotrado en la pared de enfrente, realmente iban a llegar tarde –por algo vamos a ser familia no es cierto Leticia –dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole, alzando su copa para brindar a su salud.

¿Fa…familia? –se extraño Leticia no sabiendo a que se refería e intercambiando una mirada de incertidumbre con su amiga que estaba igual que ella.

Si es…

¿Harry? –escucharon la voz de alguien cerca -¿eres tu? –luego de unos momentos vieron a la pelirroja que se acercaba bajando por las escaleras.

¿Ginny?... hola ¿como estas? –dijo adelantándosele y saludándola –no pensé que estarías aun por acá.

Ginny por su parte disimuladamente echo una mirada de rencor a ambas chicas tras Harry, las cual también se habían levantado y parecían confusas.

Cristi también esta aquí, pero ella se ha quedado cuidando a Hermione.

¿cuidándola? –mostrando rápidamente su preocupación -¿Qué ha pasado¿esta bien?.

Tranquilo, esta bien solamente tuvo una discusión –añadió volviendo a echarles una mirada amenazadora a las dos amigas

Pero esta bien ¿no? –siguió insistiendo Harry

Si hombre ya te lo dije, creo que se ha quedado dormida.

Voy a verla –dijo rápidamente Harry

Ve, y espero que tú le saques algo, porque de lo que es nosotras no nos ha dicho nada.

Bien,.. ya regreso Ginny

Si, ve,.. ve a cuidar a tu novia y dile a Cristi que baje que ya tenemos que irnos… ok

Si –Harry subía as escaleras cuando volteo –eh… fue un gusto conversar con ambas, y nuevamente disculpen el error que cometimos,… con permiso.

No… novia…. el… el es el… novi…

Ahora que Harry se había alejado, Ginny estaba dispuesta a interrogar a esa muchacha que había osado perturbar la felicidad de su amiga, otra de sus amigas la estaba acompañando, mas lo que nunca se imagino fue verlas con esas caras de incredulidad y confusión únicas -¿Y ustedes que tienen? –les espeto

Ambas la miraron como si recién se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia

¿Harry es el prometido de Hermione?

Claro que si –sentencio Ginny comprendiendo el porque de sus caras –así que muchachas vayan alejando sus miradas de ese hombre comprometido –se burlo percatándose del intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

¿Nosotras?... por favor,… además no es tan guapo.

Que va Leticia, si es muy guap... AU,… no, no, además no nos cayó nada bien –añadió Tamara sobándose disimuladamente el brazo y echándole una mirada amenazante a su amiga.

¿Asi? –se sonrió Ginny.

No es nada del otro mundo –siguió Leticia echando para atrás unas mechas de su largo cabello y tomando oro trago de su vino –no tiene nada de especial.

Pues los demás no opinan lo mismo –se dijo asimismo la pelirroja –Harry es alguien muy especial, además de ser un excelente amigo, ambos forman una pareja perfecta son el uno para el otro… y Leticia, tu novio¿No ha regresado?

¿Mi novio? –respondió distraídamente

Si tu novio, ese chico que nos presentaste, el que se pudre en plata como nos lo describiste…. ¿Richard creo que se llama?

No es Richard,.. es Erick

Es Richard, Erick es solo un amigo –le aclaro ceñudamente Leticia a Tamara –y Richard debe de estar por llegar, y no se pudre en plata –le vocifero –tiene muchísimo dinero, nació en cuna de oro.

Ahh… -fue lo único que dijo Ginny quien ahora se percataba de algo sumamente extraño… un antinatural olor se extendía en la sala, y para rematarlo las ventanas estaban cerradas, caminando hacia las ventanas las abrió de par en par dejando el aire correr libremente -¿y bien quien fue el de la grandiosa idea de rociar perfume para disipar el olor a cigarrillo? –ni Leticia, ni Tamara dijeron nada, aunque esta ultima agarro con mas firmeza su bolso, cosa que o paso desapercibido por el ojo de la medimaga -tu perfume es muy escandaloso –se burlo señalándola, Tamara iba a replicar algo pero fue cortada por su amiga quien a no parecía importarle ello en lo mas mínimo.

¿Tu también estudiaste con ellos,… entonces tu también debes de ser alguien tan o mas rara que ella,.. y hasta ese tal Harry debe ser otro fenómeno.

Si, estudiamos en el mismo colegio de raros como le llamas… yo estuve un año menos que ellos, pero a nuestra amistad no le importo,… Hermione y Harry se conocieron en el colegio como debes de estar suponiendo.

Si, me lo contó mi prima, y como digo si el pudo fijarse en ella es por que el son iguales de fenomenos, pobres siempre habrán sido las ovejitas negras –dio volviendo a usar ese tono burlón.

Fueron los mejores amigos –volvió a hablar Ginny dejando que las palabras de Leticia flotaran y se extinguiera zozobrando –desde su primer año, y fue a finales de sexto cuando decidieron confesarse su amor… y en algo tienes razón, ambos fueron un tanto diferentes a nosotros, tenían algo aun mas especial,… Hermione, ella, pues siempre fue la mejor alumna de todo el colegio, en todos sus años de estudio,… oh, si muy inteligente –añadió como recordando –y Harry,…pues no creo que exista alguien mas como el, Harry siempre fue muy diferente a nosotros, pero esa diferencia la cual lo hacia y lo hace especial, ha sido una bendición para todos.

Pues si yo quisiera podría tener a ese Harry comiendo de mi mano es este preciso momento. Pero tengo novio, el cual vale muchísimo más que ese chico.

Si tu lo dices –decía Ginny –Lo único que quiero que sepas es que no se te vaya a ocurrir interponerte de ninguna manera entre ambos, se muy bien que tu y tu "inteligente" amiguita le han hecho la vida imposible a Hermione a pesar que ella no nos lo haya querido contar, yo lo se –termino con tono amenazante.

Ahora saliste bruja –volvió a burlarse sin percatarse de la expresión de la pelirroja -,lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe.

El ligero sonido de la perilla de la puerta al abrirse se escucho en aquel lugar, y las tres muchachas guardaron compostura sabiendo de antemano de quien podría tratarse y no se equivocaron, segundos después por el pasillo que conducía al recibidor apareció una señora de corto cabello castaño, y brillantes ojos, sonriendo.

Leticia…. Valla que es tarde… me he demorado… ¿como estas,… oh, Ginny querida no pensé que estuvieras por aquí¿como estas? Hermione ya salio,… no pude llegar antes, con Keira nos hemos quedado viendo algunos arreglos es una suerte que la esposa de Remus sea experta en bodas,..

Buenas noches señora Granger –la mamá de Hermione se le quedo viendo fijamente –es bien, esta bien –dijo en forma de disculpa –buenas noches Mery.

Mucho mejor querida, mucho mejor, y a quien mas tenemos por aquí –dijo percatándose de la mas bajita.

Ah, tía ella es una amiga, Tamara, vino también a saludar a Hermione

Mucho gusto –la saludo –creo conocerte –le dio estrechando su mano con algo de dificultad por unos paquetes que llevaba –pero no recuerdo muy bien.

Tamara solamente se limito a sonreírle.

Bien mejor no sigo porque mi cabeza ya tiene suficientes líos –continuo hablando la señora Granger colocando los 2 grandes paquetes en una mesa del comedor de la habitación de al lado.

Mery –dijo Ginny siguiéndola y ayudándole con sacar unos folletos de las bolsas –Hermione aun esta en casa.

¿Cómo? –se extraño cuando estaba pasándole uno de los folletos a Leticia, quien junto con Tamara también se habían acercado –pero si a esta hora –dijo consultando su reloj –ya deberían estar en plenas clases… ¿Qué paso?

Pues –les lanzo unas discretas miradas a Leticia y Tamara, quienes al parecer no les prestaban la más mínima atención –no se sentía muy bien, esta algo cansada.

Oh, pobre de mi pequeña, debe de estar muy cansada, y eso que todos estamos ayudándole –dejo un rato su tarea de retirar mas folletos y la volteo a mira –Harry, que paso con el¿le avisaron?

Vino, pero como Hermione no ha podido ir, esta arriba con ella y Cristi.

Que lindo de su parte acompañándola, me alegro que este por casa hace 3 días que no venia,… ese muchacho se hace extrañar –sonrió orgullosa de su yerno.

Este color es muy llamativo –intervino Leticia señalando una pagina de su folleto, queriendo cambiar de conversación¿Qué tan grandioso podría ser Harry Potter, era simplemente un joven que había tenido la suerte de llegar a unirse a una de las familias mas importantes de Londres, nada mas… se decía Leticia tratando de convencerse a si misma.

A ver déjame ver –decía la señora Granger acercándosele –Uhmmm... tienes razón, no quedaría para nada con el estilo que pensamos hacer,… y Leticia¿ya conociste a Harry? –le pregunto ahora acercándose al segundo paquete que contenía una gran caja –¿me ayudas Tamara? –ginny también se acerco a ayudarlas

Eh,… si, -dijo sin darle mucha importancia –hace un rato nos conocimos.

Siempre me dice que quiere conocer a la familia entera, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de reunirlos a todos,… Tamara tu sostenlo un poco mientras yo jalo con cuidado…. Solamente conoce a Jacki y su esposo e hijos, porque vienen regularmente a casa, ah, si también a la abuela, pienso hacer una sena, espero que la mayoría asista,… sostén un poco mas firme querida que no se te caiga –le volvió a decir a Tamara -¿Qué te pareció¿conversaron?

Si conversamos un rayo muy corto, y… me cayó bien-respondió Leticia dándole una mano con el paquete -¿Harry no es muy conocido, no es así tía?

Ginny observo ávidamente a la señora Granger temía se le escapara algún comentario, pero sus temores al parecer fueron infundados.

No, el siempre ha querido mantener el perfil bajo… -dejaron el paquete que resulto ser una gran caja de madera como bien supusieron, y pasándole la bolsa vacía a Ginny sonriéndole, disimuladamente añadió –aunque muy poco lo logre¿no Ginny? – la pelirroja asintió también sonriendo por el comentario

esto te lo dio Remus –le pregunto Ginny, acercándose a observar mejor la caja.

Me lo entrego Keira, cuando llegue Remus había salido y Keira me pidió que le entregara esto a Hermione, que ella sabría usarlo,.. pero tienes que verlo!

Leticia que se haba alejado y ahora nuevamente estaba en la sala, aunque observando por el rabillo del ojo el comedor.

Waw… -escucho la exclamación ahogada de su amiga y Ginny, vio como las tres dándole las espaldas observaban atentamente y maravilladas algo que ella no podía ver desde donde estaba.

Esto es magnifico –volvio a hablar Tamara –como lo han hecho,…

Lo hizo Remus, es el tutor de Harry,… y bueno no me preguntes como, es que bueno, el parece tener "magia" en sus manos… jejeje –Ginny no puso objeción y la verdad que Tamara no e presto la debida atención.

Pero,.. pero,… donde es esto,… no me digan que aquí van a realizar la boda,… nunca vi nada parecido –siguió balbuceando Tamara, mas Leticia muerta de la curiosidad se acerco a ver aquello.

Si que se lucio Remus –la señora Granger asintió –además esto le va a servir de mucho a Herm…. Ah,… Leticia mira que…

Y ESTO –exclamo sorprendida, viendo aquello que ocupaba gran parte de la mesa, y no era para menos, una gran maqueta se levantaba ante sus ojos, una maqueta que parecía ser la replica exacta de un gran salón como esos de cuantos de hadas, con cada objeto por pequeño que sea en su sito.

¿Es preciosos, no Leticia? –le dijo Tamara

Tía esto,… esto les va a costar muchísimo,… -trato de tocar con sus manos la maqueta pero una sensación extraña le hizo retroceder la mano –cuando yo me case tiene que ser allí –se dijo para si –parece un palacio.

Bien, de que nos vaya a costar algo, esta totalmente descartado, el problema va a ser decorarlo –decía cogiendo un sobre y guardándoselo –esto es para mi hija.

Pero como que no les va a costar nada –se extrañaron Leticia y Tamara.

Ginny miraba divertida a ambas mientras tomaba un pequeño sillón entre sus dedos.

Es la casa de Harry –añadió la señora Granger sin darle la menor importancia.

¿CASA? –dijeron ambas asombradas.

Bueno, bueno, es la mansión de mi yerno

Ginny no pudo contener una pequeña risa, girándose para no seguir viendo sus rostros que realmente eran para película.

Harry,… el,… el tiene una mansión de estas dimensiones –volvió a balbucear Leticia, cierto era que el termino mansión quedaba muy corto para ello también.

Oh, si –volvió a responderle la señora Granger cogiendo otro de los folletos y observando a la vez la maqueta –el otro salón de fiesta es casi igual,… tengo que decirle a Remus que haga la otra maqueta.

¿Pero acaso Harry tiene mucho dinero?

Esta, Leticia, fue la mansión de sus padres, ahora como es de suponer paso a el.

Waw –dejo escapar Tamara.

Ginny –la señora Granger se volteo en su dirección –hace unos días, con tu hermano Ron vimos por los terrenos una casa…

La vieron –se extraño la pelirroja –esta algo lejos…

Si es que Ronald se desvió del camino y fuimos a para allá.

Oh… tenia que ser mi hermano,… es la casa de campo de los padres de Harry, allí,…

¿Casa de campo? –la corto Tamara –también tiene una casa de campo.

Si –le respondió la menor de los Weasley, quien queriendo seguir viendo esas caras prosiguió –y además de ello otra mansión en Grinmun place, ah… y un castillo, es de su abuelo claro, pero se lo va a heredar aunque el no quiera –Ginny cuanto hubiera deseado poder tener a la mano una cámara fotográfica o aunque sea con un simple hechizo conseguir una.

Harry,… ¿viene de una familia noble¿es multimillonario?.

Eh,… si,… se pudre en plata como dirías,… si quisiera podría vivir sin trabajar por el resto de su vida pero no entiende,… es tan terco como Hermione.

Sabes lo que diría Harry si te escuchara hablando así¿no Ginny? –añadió divertida la señora Granger.

Si pero el no esta aquí –decía volteando a ver a la madre de su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba tras ella, pero al hacerlo se quedo tan estática como si alguien a escondidillas le hubiera aplicado el petrificus totalus.

HARRY!

Si que estoy aquí amiguita,… y te diría que yo, soy el ultimo es comentar acerca de mis posesiones y estatus …-le dijo seriamente –y lo de terco nunca me lo vas a cambiar –sonriendo le saco la lengua.

Harry, hijo ¿como estas?-

Mery… cuanto gusto –y acercándosele tomo su mano dándole un delicado bezo –¿como le ha ido a usted?

Oh, Harry… que cortes.

Algo de sus extraños modales que tratan de enseñarme se me debe de haber quedado ¿no?... jejeje, no le se lo vayas a decir a Keira.

Descuida cariño,… y ven mira, que te parece,… -Leticia y Tamara se alejaron para darles pase.

¿Qué tal? –volvió a preguntarle a su futuro yerno.

Espectacular, idéntico,… pero, aquí falta un… cuadro –se agacho un poco mas para observar mejor –si falta el cuadro.

Upss –escucho tras el a Ginny –lo tome, y este sillón también –dijo dejando cada cosita en su lugar

–como te diste cuenta de ese cuadro –le pregunto Tamara tímidamente.

Es en lo que siempre me fijo primero –fue lo único que atino a responderle volviendo su atención a la maqueta –supongo que Remus lo hizo,… ¿no es así? –volteando a ver a su futura suegra.

Si querido, lo traje para que Hermione vaya viendo la decoración,… y elija.

Perfecto –sonrió Harry –ya no tendremos que estar yendo a cada rato por allí, queda un tanto lejos.

Harry, quería preguntarte si,… esa casa de campo que tienes, nos la podrías prestar,… se que esta destruida en partes, pero la podríamos arreglar y usarla para el matrimonio civil,…

Harry inconcientemente volvió a coger el mismo cuadro de entonces, se quedo simplemente observándolo, sin decir palabra,… pasaron unos segundos y el mutismo del "niño que vivió", se hizo mas presente.

Harry, no es nece,… -iba a añadir Ginny entendiendo el porque de ese extraño comportamiento.

Discúlpame Mery, pero no creo que esa casa sea conveniente, mandare a construir otra, pero en esa casa…, hace ya muchos años hubo un atentado, con muertes –le corto a Ginny, dejando el pequeño cuadro que viéndolo muy de cerca se distinguían a unas personitas moviéndose silenciosamente.

Yo,… yo no lo sabia Harry,… lo siento –se disculpo la señora Granger.

Descuide –levanto su vista y la observo sonriéndole modestamente –de todas maneras voy a construir esa otra casa, ya lo habíamos hablado con Hermione,… teníamos unos modelos,.. los tengo en mi departamento, se los voy a pasar para que los vea.

Eres un gran chico Harry,… de un gran corazón,…

Vas hacer sonrojarme Mery –añadió Harry por lo bajo causando la risa de los demás. –Hermione descansa, yo vuelvo a mi departamento es mejor que ella se quede aquí.

Puedes quedarte Harry, a Edgar le gustaría muchísimo charlar contigo.

Me encantaría Mery, pero aun tengo que terminar unos trabajos, le da mis saludos, detonas maneras regreso mañana a recoger a Hermione,… Ginny las llevo, Cristi ya debe de estar bajando.

Ok, gracias Harry –le respondió Ginny.

Mery, me llevo el carro de Hermione tengo sus llaves, el mió lo tiene un amigo y por el tiempo no lo he recogido.

Ve nomás hijo, ello no es problema

Una vez en la sala y habiendo bajado Cristi, todos se despidieron,... aunque claro esta Ginny y Cristi lanzándoles miradas acecinas a Leticia y Tamara, siendo respondidas de la misma manera.

Recuerda las invitaciones –le dijo Leticia cuando Harry se estaba despidiendo, Harry asintió y ella le guiño un ojo gesto que para nada paso desapercibido por las jóvenes brujas.

Un gusto conocerlas –les dijo nuevamente Harry.

Ya fuera subieron al auto, desde la entrada las demás los despedían.

La señora Granger ya había entrado al igual que Tamara, solo Leticia seguía mirando frente a ella el oscuro paisaje que frente a sus ojos que se levantaba –veo lo especial que eres… "Harry Potter" –y diciendo esto dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_HOLISSSS... AMIGUISS… estoy contenta conmigo misma,… creo que esta vez si que actualice re-rápido.. jejejjeje… me sorprendo a mi misma,..jejejej… y todo ello gracias a los que se toman su tiempito de leer esta history, y en especial a quienes me mandaron sus mensajes… (Aunque sean pocos), así que porfiiissss,.. espero mas comentaros, para saber si sigo con esta historia, no me gustaría para nada dejarla pero no se si esta siendo bien recibida por la mayoría…. Por lo pronto me despido, para seguir escribiendo que estoy con la musa al 100 jajajaj… un besote a todos, byesss._

_JOANNE GRANGER_


	7. Tiempo,… tiempo es lo que falta

7.- Tiempo,… tiempo es lo que falta.

¿Y que tanto conversaste con la prima de Hermione? –se animo a preguntar muy curiosa Cristi, quien al igual que Ginny comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

¿Con Leticia? – dijo Harry dando la vuelta a una oscura calle, y prestándole poca atención a la pregunta.

Si con ella,... los vi hablando cuando llegaste –intervino esta vez ginny.

Si estuvimos hablando,… con su amiga también,… Tamara se llamaba ¿no? –le pregunto a Ginny quien estaba a su lado.

Si, ese es su nombre –y sin que Harry se diera cuenta volteo a ver a Cristi haciendo una mueca de vomito.

¿Y de que hablaron? –insistió Cristi no queriendo desviarse del tema.

Pues,… de algunas cosas… ah, se nos pasaron sus invitaciones, les prometí hacérselas llegar –comento deteniéndose en la luz roja –hay veces hasta preferiría usar los polvos flu, y eso que los detesto –añadió un poco cansado.

¿Vas a invitar a Leticia y su amiguita a tu boda? –le increpo Ginny atónita, Harry la observo de reojo, parecía sorprendida, por el espejo retrovisor se dio cuenta que Cristi estaba igual.

Claro que si, no se lo que le ven de extraño –añadió aun desconcertado –es su prima y Tamara su amiga.

Lo que digas –dijo Cristi dejándose caer en el asiento y viendo por la ventana los carros que tenían a un lado hasta que finalmente volvieron a andar.

¿Que sucede Cristi? –pregunto Harry volviendo a verla por el retrovisor.

Nada, nada,… y mantén tu vista al frente que si no chocamos.

La verdad que no las entiendo –exclamo Harry medio enojado, siguió conduciendo en silencio, de vez en cuando pasando por algún oscuro túnel donde carros iban y venían a gran velocidad, cosa que le disgustaba… otro motivo por el que estaba comenzando desear haber utilizado un traslador, o hasta los polvos flu, cosa mas rara aun.

Chicas,… se que Hermione les contó sobre… bueno… sobre nuestro viaje…y

sobre su mudanza querrás decir –le rectifico Cristi aun de mal humor.

eh,… si,… eso

Descuida Harry –hablo Ginny –nosotras ya lo aceptamos y nos alegra que ello les haga felices,… aunque a nosotros no…

Lo lamento –dijo Harry –pero,… pero es una gran oportunidad de…. de…

¿De librarte de nosotros? –añadió Cristi sarcástica.

Claro que no –se defendió –ustedes saben que no.

Tranquilo Harry lo sabemos,… era una broma,… solo eso,… aunque supongo que te hará feliz alejarte de mi por lo menos –bromeo Cristi.

Pues si… Auch,… -se quejo al recibir un carterazo en la cabeza –eso duele Cristi.

Sóbate –y sacándole la lengua se rió junto con Ginny -Ya chicos –dijo la pelirroja –y cuando piensan decírselo a los demás.

Harry se quedo en silencio meditándolo –en… bueno, aun no lo hemos decidido con Hermione,… pero podría ser este domingo,… en la reunión familiar que Remus y Keira están organizando… ¿lo recuerdan?

Oh,… si claro –recordó Ginny –este domingo.

Este domin… pero si yo… no lo recordaba… falta poquísimo y aun no he buscado el vestido,…

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

Cristi,.. Cristi, calma, aun estamos lunes.

Pero, pero, hoy ya no lo cuentes, digamos que me quedan 5 días y únicamente las tardes, cuantos días tardare en buscar el vestido,… revisar tienda tras tienda,…

Cristi,… este –dijo Harry dudando –porque no usas el vestido que ya compraste para la boda, y pues,… luego te buscas otro.

ESTAS LOCO –le grito asustando a los otros dos ocupantes –ni te imaginas cuanto he tardado en buscar ese vestido, es único, es,… es,.. es simplemente magnifico para ese día.

Pero…

Me acompañas mañana Ginny a ver los almacenes.

Que me queda –dijo en un susurro Ginny.

¿Que dijiste? –le pregunto la rubia creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Digo… que maravillosa idea.

Oh,.. Bien…y… y porque no vamos ahora, deben de haber unas cuantas tiendas abiertas.

Uhm… no –le respondió Ginny consultando su reloj –ya es tarde ni siquiera esas tiendas deben de estar abiertas,… déjalo para mañana.

Ok,… ok… -tercio Cristi ya mas tranquila –y tú de que te ríes –le espeto a Harry, viendo sus infructuosos intentos por contener la risa.

De nada Cristi,… me acorde de un buen chiste –se defendió.

Si, claro, pero no te rías mucho ya que el domingo es lo que menos harás ya que dudo que tus suegros vean con buenos ojos que te lleves a su única hija,.. y espero que ese día te acuerdes del famoso chiste.

Y como si estas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro dejando indiscutiblemente un tenso semblante.

Que rápido te cambio la cara –se burlo ahora Cristi.

¿Creen que los señores Granger acepten,… balbuceo dubitativo –porque… porque no quiero que crean que la estoy obligado,… si no aceptasen, y si es Hermione quien al final lo piensa mejor y se niega a…

Harry! –lo interrumpió Ginny –calma no sigas dando suposiciones que bien ninguna sea cierta.

Hermione… ¿ustedes creen que la estoy obligando?.

Te conocemos Harry, al igual que a Hermione,… y no pensaríamos eso,… se que al hablar con ella dijimos algunas tonterías pero… fue por el momento, Herm esta tan ilusionada en viajar como tu,…

El rostro de Harry pareció relajarse.

Pero yo no me confiaría tanto,… ya te dije…. Los señores Granger adoran a su hija y bueno tu también tienes familia,… imagino como se pondría tu…

CRISTI!... ya… párale –La corto Ginny –vas a traumar al muchacho.

Si, ya vasta de traumarme –objeto Harry –mejor recuerda que quizás no encuentres tu preciado vestido –se rió.

Ahí Harry,… a veces me dan ganas de mandarte ahora mismo al extranjero con un bonito moñito puesto.

Yo también te quiero Cristi – se burlo ahora Harry.

Hija… hija

El golpeteo de una puerta acompañado de la sutil voz de su madre la despertó en aquella fresca mañana, valla que si había dormido bastante o al menos lo suficiente como para compensar el tiempo de cansancio, se desperezó levantando los brazos al aire y revolviendo sus ahora enredados cabellos castaños, sus ojos cegados por el brillo del sol que en raudales entraba a su habitación le hicieron hundir el rostro en su almohada, quizás unos ratitos mas y lograría despejarse, pero los llamados de su madre deshicieron cualquier tentativa de ello,… pero.. espera,… ¿que hacia su madre allí,…

¿Mamá? –pregunto confusa abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Si querida, que bueno que ya despiertas….

No supo que mas le decía su madre pues de un salto se levanto de su antigua cama mirando a su alrededor… estaba en casa de sus padres¿pero que había pasado?

mamá –se acerco rápido a la puerta abriéndola y no viendo ya a su madre -debió de haber bajado ya –se dijo entrando nuevamente y girando hacia el gran espejo que había empotrado en su armario,… tantas veces había hecho lo mismo, de pequeña viendo tras suyo el reflejo de su madre haciéndole una coleta, de niña sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en cuadernos y sonriéndose cada vez que su vista captaba su reflejo frente a ella,… de adolescente probando un sinfín de productos alisántes de cabellos,… pero ahora frente a ella la mirada de una mujer que fue evolucionado en cada etapa de su vida era quien le devolvía la mirada. Retirando unos cabellos que tapaban sus ojos sonrió dando gracias a que su mirada no había cambiado,… quizás mostraban mas sabiduría y astucia que antes pero su esencia seguía allí, dispuestos a enfrentar un día mas, y pensando en ello, unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el motivo por el cual aun estaba en la casa de sus padres, por el cual el día de ayer había perdido la paciencia,… por el cual había dejado de lado obligaciones.

Harry –dejo escapar en un susurro tomando su mano y observando el anillo de esmeraldas que llevaba puesto, aprisionándolo en el pecho dio una ultima mirada a su reflejo volteando para encaminarse al baño.

Salio de su habitación minutos después, aun abrochándose los últimos botones de su blusa, el tiempo parecía querer jugarle nuevamente una mala pasada, pero aun caminando apurada por los pasillos se pregunto si su "prima" seguiría en la casa, bueno si ello era cierto esperaba no cruzársela, casi llegando a la escalera escucho voces que llegaban desde la planta baja, mas no se detuvo a cavilar.

es sencillamente maravilloso, y me dices que Luna podría suminístrame alguna de esas pociones, pero ¿tendría que coordinar con alguien de su ministerio para ello?

si, pero descuide yo me podría encargar de ello Edgar…

Pararon de hablar al escuchar unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras, y ambos giraron encontrándose con la mirada intrigada de Hermione.

mmm… de que hablan?

Buen día amor –escucho Hermione como su novio algo nervioso la saludaba.

Buenos días hija,… yo,… yo me voy tu madre me esta llamando,.. si,… los dejo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio como su suegro se escabullía, y dando gracias a su suerte trato de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

¿Dormiste bien? –se animo a preguntar cuando su novia ya estaba a unos metros de el tratando de hacerle olvidar su pregunta.

si,… si dormí bien –añadió viéndolo fijamente –pero,… ¿de que hablaban?

mal intento –se dijo a si mismo Harry –pues hablábamos de… de… mi cabello,.. si,… de una poción que Luna podría usar… para,.para que no sea tan rebelde,… si,…

Y para esa posición ¿nenecitas la aprobación del ministerio?

pues,.. es que quería saber si ellos… si ellos,… -diablos se ponía cada vez mas tenso cuanto mas se le acercaba,… no le creía, lo veía en sus ojos,.. ni el mismo se creía lo que decía,… -ok… ok… -levanto sus brazos en forma de derrota –lo admito tu ganas.

no eres muy bueno mintiendo,… siempre logro descubrirte –acotó dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, con diligencia arreglo el cuello de su camisa aun prendida de sus ojos –ahora lo que quiero saber es como pretendías entregarle a mi padre pociones las cuales no sabe ni para que sirven.

eh… amor,.. yo, le voy a explicar su uso y todo, de ello no te preocupes, es que tu sabes que una simple poción podría ayudarle a hacer menos laborioso una cirugía dental, Luna podría dármelos y pues,… yo tendría que hablar con el ministerio y esperar su aprobación, así que nada esta dicho aun.

muy bien, me alegro que me lo contaras –Harry estaba por dar ganada su batalla – pero –diablos siempre un "pero" –creo que hablamos ya una ves de esto,… es muy peligroso que mi padre manipule estas cosas, y no creas que con que pidas un permiso al ministerio (del cual estoy segura te lo darán al instante) - no dejo que su novio hiciera su descargo – me harás cambiar de opinión –añadió finalmente.

Harry veía determinación en su mirada, y en cierto punto le daba la razón, era complicado enseñarle a un muggle todos los misterios que una poción puede conllevar, pero había que tener en cuenta que ese muggle era el padre de la alumna mas inteligente que alguna vez había conocido, pero nada ganaba en ese momento discutiendo, después mas tranquilo y con mas argumentos intentaría convencerla.

cariño –tomo su mano dándole un tierno beso –¿no crees que se nos hace tarde? –los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a mas no poder, olvidándose en un instante de todo y tomándolo de la mano lo asió apurándole el paso al comedor.

algunas cosas nunca cambian –susurro divertido dejándose llevar.

HOLISSSS AMIGUISSS… aquí el séptimo cap,… lo se… lo se,… demore muuuuuucho, nuevamente mis disculpas, pero para aquellos que aun siguen fielmente esta historia les tengo una buena noticia en menos de 5 días estimo estaré publicando el cap "8".

Me encantaron sus comentarios MIL Y UN GRACIASSS,… veo que ni Leticia ni Tamara gozan de buena simpatía (aquí entre nos a mi tampoco me caen bien… son unas arpías, macabras, desgraciadas.. jejejejej.. bueno no sigo porque nunca termino.. jejeje)

Agradecimiento a:

Flydown: Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia desde el inicio,… tu review fue el primero que recibí, la verdad creo q me estas dando suerte.. jejeje… thanks

Pipu-Radcliffe: Hi, gracias por el time que te tomas en los reviews, te vas a llevar unas sorpresitas mas adelante, espero que no me mates.. jejejeje… byes.

Flydown: holis,… gracias por los ánimos y no dejar de lado la historia a pesar de lo demorona que soy... jejeje… byes

flaka-Potter: No he vuelto a recibir un comentario tuyo mas espero que a pesar de ello sigas acompañándome en esta historia,… gracias por tu mensaje byes.

Lothus.Hicksa: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me divierten. Jejeje… descuida Leticia va a tener su merecido, si es que mis planes no se salen de la idea original.. asi que solo queda esperar y ver lo que el futuro le depara a las arpías de la historia…. jejeje,.. y lo del romance creo que va haber lo suficiente.. jejeje.. byes

calixta: hi.. estoy tomando en cuenta tu comentario,… jejeje… aunque luego Leticia del miedo ya no quiera salir en otro capitulo.. jejejej… así que mejor no sigo explicando su desenlace .. jejejej…gracias por tu mensaje… byes

Angely04: holis.. ps la verdad que la primucha va a seguir haciendo de las suyas… solo esperemos que no llegue a mayores.. jejeje… thanks por el mensaje.. byes.

Espero su próximos comentarios.. que les cuesta, un clic aquí abajito y me harían muy feliz…


	8. Recuerdos

Cáp. 8: Recuerdos.

Y los minutos pasaron y con ello dio el término al muy agradable desayuno familiar…. La puntualidad característica notable en la joven Granger se hizo denotar una vez más y poco le falto para llevarse unos panecillos y terminárselos en el trayecto.

-Hermione, ayer tome tu auto, el mío se lo deje a Ron y no me alcanzo el tiempo para recogerlo.

-descuida… vayamos en el mío… ¿tienes las llaves no? –añadió revisando su cartera.

-Si… yo manejo –se adelanto Harry y con gran caballerosidad abrió la puerta del copiloto cediéndole el pase a Hermione para luego el subir y emprender el viaje… el tiempo y su muy amena charla estuvo por convertirse en una incesante muestra de preocupación por parte de Hermione y es que las muy trascurridas horas de la mañana dieron su pase a la característica congestión vehicular.

-Harry… hazme recordar porque no usamos los polvos flu –le recrimino Hermione chequeando cada cinco segundos su reloj que por alguna extraña razón parecía avanzar mas rápido que un giratiempo.

-¿Por qué tu novio odia los polvos flu… y tu odias verlo padecer ello? –se animo a responderle un tanto dubitativo pero mostrándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien… no es motivo suficiente –sentencio la muchacha –bien lo habría podido amordazar y llevarlo arrastra.

-Muy chistosita.. muy chistosita…

Si bien no había tenido el tiempo para sacar el tema de la noche anterior que tanto le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza… ahora era prácticamente imposible, y no por que ella se negara a respondérselo o algo por el estilo,… si no mas bien esta el hecho de encontrarse corriendo en pasadizos atestados de gente cogiendo como buenamente podía los libros y pergaminos amontonados en sus brazos y a la vez haciendo burdos intentos por que sus gafas no resbalaran,… nunca fue ni seria un buen momento para iniciar alguna platica civilizada. Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente tenía el nombre de equilibrio y el desear con todas las fuerzas su tan querida escoba.

-Hermione… no corras tanto… de tonas maneras vamos a llegar –aminoro su carrera al darse cuenta que estaba a solo unos metros de su aula, Hermione al igual que el se detuvo,… tanto para coger aire, como para arreglarse después de la extenuante maratón.

-Mi escoba… mi escoba…- escuchaba tras si como su novio imploraba, sonrió al voltear y verlo en tan incomoda situación, ayudándolo sostuvo unos cuantos libros –¿mejor? –se susurró acomodándole los anteojos y su indomable cabello.

-Si... o eso creo… hubieras sido une excelente atleta Herms… por lo menos una vez a la semana tenemos estar correlonas y no se de donde sacas tantas fuerzas… ay! mi flatooo..-grito cogiéndose como podía su costado.

-Shiiiii… no hagas tanto ruido… el profesor vaya a salir... mejor entremos cielo.

Por un minuto el no ver a sus compañeros fuera del aula los asusto, habían llegado a pensar de todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pero al girar el perilla y entrar les hizo rápidamente rectificarse, aun no había profesor en el aula, y todos charlaban libremente formando grupos, algunos de ellos volteando asustados al verlos entrar.

-Oigan chicos-escucharon les llamaban –por acá.

-Que tal Ermerso, y el profesor?

-Ausente – respondió saludándole al igual que a Hermione –según comentan frente a su casa derribaron unos contenedores de basura y parte de su cerca, está ahora investigando quien pudo haber sido, así que hoy estamos libres de "Estrategias Graduales".

-Oh no –se lamento Hermione.

-Pues descuide señorita Granger… para su alegría y para nuestra desdicha claro esta, de un rato entra la profesora de "Encantamientos Ocultos" –explico Emerson quien no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio.

-Bien… creo que iré a buscarla, tenia algo por consultarle –tomo uno de sus pergaminos –ya regreso –apretó cariñosamente la mano de Harry y rápidamente se encamino a la puerta. Harry sintió el impulso de salir tras ella, pero antes de que su loco corazón tomara la iniciativa, busco con la vista a su pelirrojo amigo –¿has visto a Ron? –pregunto a Emerson dejando sus cosas en un pupitre.

-Si, esta por allá –señalo disimuladamente un apartado rincón donde pudo reconocer su característica cabellera –esta medio raro, además a traído una cosa que la verdad no se que es,… según Cristi le ha dado la fiebre por lo muggle –Harry sonrió ante este comentario preguntándose que se traería entre manos el pelirrojo, disimuladamente fue acercándosele, a unos pasos de el distinguió un gran numero de pergaminos la mayoría con muchas cuentas y cifras escritas en el, a su lado el extraño aparato al cual se refirió Emerson, que no era otro otra cosa que una simple calculadora.

-Da 7686,… ¿trabajando Ron? –la cabeza de su amigo dio un brusco giro, tanto así q algunos de sus huesos realmente crujieron, (mas tarde seguro estaría lamentándose de una terrible tortícolis) en su rostro no se vivencio una sola muestra de dolor, su expresión: como si el mismo el Aragorn estuviera frente suyo.

-Harry! –exclamo tan fuerte que algunos de sus compañeros voltearon a ver.

- ¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto ahora un tanto confundido.

-Que si sucede algo?... va Harry… que puede suceder,… esto… -con manos temblorosas trato de enrollar los pergaminos –y ya llego el profesor… muy bonito día no crees?

-mmm…. -ahora no le cabía dudas,… algo tenia entre manos ese pelirrojo y como que se llamaba Harry Potter iba a averiguarlo-va a venir la profesora de "Encantamientos Ocultos", porque el profesor ha tenido unos problemas con unos dizque "contenedores"… esto me hace recordar a ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! –trato de bromear pero al parecer o su chiste resulto muy malo o no lo entendió.

-contenedores… -el tintero que estaba tapando rodó por el suelo manchando el piso y todo lo q se encontraba a su alrededor, sin darle la mayor importancia Ron lo pateo hacia un lado sin precaver que su despiste ocasionaría muchos falsos de túnicas manchados.

-Ron –Harry arrastro una silla y tomo asiento frente a su buen amigo –ahora si, dime ¿que sucede? –hablo seriamente.

-Ya te dije que nada Harry… andas medio paranoico últimamente… jajajaj… imagino que el estrés te tiene…

-Ehi Ron… -tras suyo Harry pudo identificar la chillona voz de Cristi – acabo de hablar con los de la compañía Lambor… bueno esa compañía… -acaso Ron padecía de algún tic y recién se daba cuenta ya que por ningún lado Harry veía a la mosca que tan disimuladamente al parecer trataba de espantar –y dicen que el seguro no cubre los daños si anteriormente han tratado de arreglarlo mágicamente… pero solo a ti se te puede ocurrir chocar el carro de…!HARRY!...-se sorprendió al por fin descifrar las señas del pelirrojo –y Hermione, ¿vino contigo?.. no la veo, voy a buscarla –añadió rápidamente escabulléndose sin una pizca de disimulo.

-¿chocaste un carro? –pregunto Harry omitiendo a Cristi y su profesional escape, y reparando en un Ron que parecía mas rojo que un tomate exprimido.

-Eh… yo… este…. veras,.. bueno, si –termino derrotado agachando la cabeza.

-ay Ronald, es por ello lo de las cuentas ¿no, vamos amigo no es para tanto, al menos no has salido lastimado -entre si, Ron se preguntaba si su amigo estaría hablando enserio, aun no se daba cuenta o era su forma de iniciar una avalancha – por lo que dijo Cristi no es tu auto,…-oh! era la segunda opción "aun no se había dado cuenta, esto iba por mal camino -entonces de quie… - el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos mientras el cerebro de su amigo procesaba la información;… Ron mal conductor, carro, resultado: choque,… pero el carro no es de Ron,… no era de Ron,… y ayer, y ayer…

Escudriño a su camarada su compinche de toda la vida y fue como verlo por primera vez, bajo aquella mirada Ron se pregunto si quizás le hubiera nacido otra cabeza y el no se daba cuenta e hizo lo único que atino oportuno y pertinente: dibujarse una mueca de perrito asustado.

-Mi carro – fue lo único que pudo decir –estrellaste mi carro –frente a el Ron dictaba la sentencia

-Si

-Pero… que… como…-sus palabras no salían correctamente, su cerebro era el que no las procesaba.

-Lo siento Harry,… yo ayer iba manejando ¡no muy rápido¡ -añadió rápidamente (mmm,.. claro como no –pensó Harry) y no me fije cuando un gato se me atravesó, yo… por esquivarlo di… di con los contenedores de basura del profesor – esto ultimo casi lo susurro, quería añadir mas, dar mas razones pero los penetrantes ojos verdes de Harry no ayudaban en nada a seguir con su misión.

-imagino que … que no usaste magia para tratar de arreglarlo.. ¿no?- se animo a preguntar muy dubitativo, temiéndose lo peor que pudiera pasar, esa era una mala manía que siempre se maldijo y Remus siempre le recriminaba.

-Veras, Harry,… yo, como tu sabrás… como iba a saber que la marca Lamborghini es una empresa mágica,… y menos aunque saber que si utilizabas algún hechizo solo perforarías mas la carrocería.

-Entonces… oh… por Merlín –la cabeza de Harry fue a dar con el pupitre, después de todo su "manía" siempre tenia y tendría una razón, a ver con que argumento le saldría ahora Remus.

-pero Harry descuida, ya estoy haciendo mis cálculos y estoy viendo si,…

-Ron..-lo interrumpió Harry

-pidiéndole un préstamo a mis hermanos y…

-Ron

-trabajando tiempos extras, solo es cosa de hablar con ellos, estoy segur…

-RON –el grito de Harry no solo sobresalto a su amigo si no a la mayoría de los que se encontraban a su alrededor quedando el salón en sepulcral silencio, como pudo verificar por el rabillo del ojo, dejo que pasaran unos segundos y la normalidad volviera para continuar hablando –bien –bajando la voz –como te dije antes,… no es para tanto –ni el se lo creía pero tenia que decirlo –es solamente un carro –admitió tratando de sonar mas convincentes y a la vez tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-pero

-yo me hago cargo, tu tienes suficiente como para añadirle el arreglo de un automóvil –las orejas rojas de Ron indicaron lo avergonzado que se encontraba –realmente me alegra que no te pasara nada, el auto se puede arreglar… y bueno si quieres tómalo como un préstamo el cual espero verlo cancelado en el regalo de bodas –señaló bromeando –Ron frente a el pareció tranquilizarse,… tendió su mano para así sellar el trato, aun un tanto dubitativo el pelirrojo la estrecho.

-gracias

-Para que están los hermanos –se limito a contestarle.

La luz de un flash los cegó por unos segundos, Harry cansado de tanto entrometido, por auto reflejo se encaró al fastidioso, pero termino llevándose una sorpresa al ver que no era otra más que Cristi, sujetando ahora un papel que soplaba entre sus manos.

-Para el recuerdo –exclamo enseñándosela.

Y observo la fotografía… sorprendido tal si recién lo tomara en cuenta se percato como los años habían pasado, y no solo en sus aspectos físicos, si no también en sus semblantes, en esa confianza reflejada en sus miradas, confianza y amistad fortificada por el tiempo, aquel que tanto les había enseñado.

Flash back

-Espero al fin encontrar la vendita poción en estos libros.

-Ron, estas arrugando mis pergaminos.

-oh, lo siento Harry,… esto si que pesa, aunque bien pudiste ayudarme.

-ya, no te quejes tanto y pásame el libro de enzima….

Estuvieron trabajando unos minutos en silencio, ambos concentrados hasta que…

-ehi… Harry… disimuladamente voltea, a tu costado izquierdo,… si, si allí,… ves a esas chicas, nos están coqueteando… "auch" no es necesario que me golpees con ese libro, ya entendí.

-Pues no parece… -quiso volver a su trabajo cuando un extraño ejemplar el cual Ron había cogido le llamo la atención, su pasta gruesa y pesada de un color negro plateado ¿de donde lo recordaba? –eh,… Ron, creo que no seria prudente que abrieras ese libro,… no se algo me dice que…

-va, Harry, que…. ¡¡¡¡ AHHHHHHH-!

Nunca se supo lo que quiso añadir el pelirrojo debido a que el extravagante grito salido del desgastado libro inundo la biblioteca, ahora Harry lo recordaba, su primer año estuvo lleno de aventuras.

-Te lo dije –se rió divertido al escuchar el no tan masculino gritito que soltó su amigo, pasándose la mano por su pelirrojo cabello solo acertó a tragar saliva.

-Creo,… creo que voy a cambiar este, este libro –tembloroso y sonrojado al ver a las muchachas que parecían guardarse las risas.

-Ron,.. ves a las chicas del costado -le susurro Harry antes que se levantara –te están…

-Ya cállate –espeto Ron alejándose.

-mmm… una lechuza –sorprendido Harry abrió espacio entre sus libros, para que el animal dejara su recado.

-Señor Potter que acaso usted no ha leído las reglas –el grito característico de Madame Pince lo reto como tantas otras veces.

-Disculpe, pero esta lechuza –observo nuevamente porsiacaso no leyera bien y despidiendo finalmente la lechuza abrió la carta –viene del profesor Dumbledore, supongo que es a el a quien tendría que informarle –se eximio enseñándole a la mujer el remitente quien solo se alejo sin dejar de rezongar.

-Es de Dumbledore –pregunto Ron una vez llegado a la mesa –¿que te dice?

Bajando la voz lo máximo que podía le respondió – me esta esperando en el salón de menesteres, ha adelantado el entrenamiento por unos asuntos… tendré que preguntarle de que se trata.

-Y yo pensaba que iríamos después a jugar quidditch –se quejo Ron.

-Será para la próxima amigo –se levanto cogiendo sus pergaminos y libros –podrías llevarlos a la sala común, ya no me da tiempo.

-Claro, aunque no se como podré con tantos de allí que Hermione Ginny me ayuden.

-Bien,… oye ¿sabes donde están Hermione Ginny o Luna? –pregunto chequeando su reloj.

-Ni idea, andan algo misteriosas esas chicas.

-Tendría que haber buscado a Hermione, no la he visto desde el desayuno –se quejo el joven Potter.

-ya ve hombre, que Dumbledore se va a envejecer mas de tanto esperarte, después sabrás de tu novia.

-ok… ok… nos vemos hermano -y estrechándole la mano se despidió.

-nos vemos,… suerte con el entrenamiento.

Fin del Flash

-Señores… señores, tomen asiento –de improviso al menos para el, apareció la menuda aunque no por ello flexible profesora Artemisia. su traje gris envuelto en un sin fin de blondas en puños y cuellos siempre hacia recordarles a su muy "especial" profesora Umbrige y mas por alivio especialmente de Harry descartaron rotundamente al escuchar solo una de sus clases, quizás se parecieran en su modo de vestir,… o como Ron solía decir "acudían al mismo modista" pero su forma de enseñar y primordialmente su personalidad era totalmente distinta al de su "querida" profesora.

-Como sabrán, el profesor de estrategias ha tenido unos inconveniente, los cuales ahora no vienen al caso –Harry a su lado se dio perfectamente cuenta del exagerado sonrojo de su amigo Weasley, "remordimientos de conciencia", pensó divertido, para luego volver a su vista al frente, y no es que observar a su profesora y su extravagante modo de vestir lo mantuviera tan concentrado, mas bien el causante o mejor dicha la causante era cierta señorita de brillante cabello castaño, la cual en ese momento muy servicialmente cargaba unos libros de la profesora,… desde su pupitre, Harry seguía cada uno de sus movimiento, deleitándose y distrayéndose con ellos, contemplando la belleza de su presencia, su profunda mirada verdosa imploraba a gritos conectar sus ojos, y como si aquel pensamiento bastara ambos se encontraron.

-Señorita Granger, gracias por la ayuda –la invito a sentar la profesora.

-Oh, bien –buscando un sitio Harry trato de disculparse por no haberle guardado lugar, rápidamente le señalo un asiento en la columna de al lado, dos carpetas por delatante suyo.

El tiempo trascurrió envuelto en minuciosas lecturas, rebuscadas preguntas por parte de la profesora y finalmente un cuestionario el cual estaban realizando, faltaba una hora para que la clase concluyera cuando una rara bolita de pergamino arrugado impacto en la frente del joven Potter, su vista capto rápidamente la espigada letra de su prometida, trato de indagar, pero la muchacha seguía tan metida como siempre en sus libros.

_-Si que esta concentrado señor Potter… quizás pensando en su despedida de soltero…_

Harry sonrió -así q muy metida en sus labores -y rápidamente escribió en la parte inferior del pergamino, muy disimuladamente devolvió el papelito a su emisora.

Hermione quien esperaba lo abrió sin preámbulos

_-Con este trabajo lo ultimo que haría seria pensar en ello, mas bien "alguien" quizás si este pensando en su despedida… mmm me estoy empezando a poner celoso"_

Arrancando otro pedazo de pergamino de su propio trabajo se apresuró a contesta.

_-Solo pienso en ti amor,… ya Ginny Cristi y Luna se encargaran de los strippers … jajaja… mentira… dime ¿que le pasa a Ron, esta algo raro. –_arrugando el pergamino lo arrojo tras suyo, muy ajena a ambos Cristi reía divertida de sus poco disimuladas muestras de comunicación, si es que la minad de el salón no se había dado cuenta ya, era realmente un milagro.

_-mmm… entonces tendré que hablar con ellas,… jajajjaa…. Ah y lo de Ron, de allí te cuento, es algo un tanto complicado… sabes, he pensado, que te parece si salimos… ahora… _-Hermione leyó esto ultimo confundida, ¿que querría decir con ello, seguía preguntándose cuando otro pedazo de pergamino cayó en su carpeta_ –tu solo pide permiso… te espero en la entrada de la universidad –_no había nada mas escrito, volteo para preguntar, pero este buscaba algo en su folio.

-¿que tramara ahora? –se decía imaginando cada ocurrencia, no podían salirse así nomás de clases, por dios estaban proponiéndoselo a Hermione Granger.

-¡¡señor Potter! –la profesora había sorprendido a la hasta ahora silenciosa clase, al voltear lo entendió -pero… ¿que le ha pasado? –un chorro de sangre corría por el labio del joven de revueltos cabellos negros -vaya a la enfermería rápidamente… ¿termino su trabajo? –ocultando se nariz tras un pañuelo, Harry asintió –bien, bien… entonces déjelo aquí y puede retirarse.

Hermione al igual que el resto miraba entre confundida y hasta cierto punto preocupada, y llegando a esto recordó lo escrito por el muchacho, "algunas cosas nunca cambian" admitió derrotada tapándose el rostro con ambas manos,… por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry pasaba por su lado y entregaba su trabajo,… si que era un buen actor, salvo ella, Ron y asumiendo Cristi eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta, ¿que le quedaba hacer ahora,… una pluma rodó por sus zapatos, sin pensarlo mucho se agacho a recogerla cuando sus manos coincidieron con otras –_acompáñame por favor._

Flash back

-como pudo pasarse tan rápido la hora… rayos falta poco para la cena… quizás los chicos se cansaron de esperarme y como dijeron Ginny y Luna ya estén por el gran comedor, porque no fui con ellas… _porque en lo último que piensas es en la comida, porque sabes que encontraras a Harry esperándote en la biblioteca_ -siguió corriendo con tres enormes libros en sus brazos dificultando sus pasos en sobremanera –la próxima vez que tenga otra reunión con las chicas tendré que poner un limite… aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido enterarme la penosa presentación de Ron ante el padre de Luna, quien pensaría que unas cuantas palabras mal empleadas desencadenarían la furia del señor Lovegood, pobre Ron, pensar que estuvo a punto de ser lanzado a punta de hechizos,… padre celoso, novio miedoso… mmm mala combinación –no pudo controlar otra risotada –que diferente fue con Harry- sus padres siempre sospecharon que Hermione sentía algo por cierto muchachito famoso de su escuela al que habían podido ver en algunas oportunidades,… ella nunca se los dijo pero supuso que sus comentarios la delataron –fue como si se lo esperaran,… "y quien no" -no pudo dejar de recordar aquellas palabras que sus amigas soltaron a coro la vez que revelo su "secreto".

Un fuerte impacto la saco precipitadamente de sus cavilaciones, sus preciados libros salieron despedidos y de pronto se encontró tendida en algo muy pero muy distinto al suelo, era ¿blandito?... instantes después unos quejidos bajo ella la hicieron abrir inmediatamente los ojos, encontrándose en una muy extraña e incomoda situación,… estaba tirada en el suelo y no literariamente sobre un muchacho.

-Lo… lo lamento, no… no me fije… yo estaba… -no sabia como excusarse mientras torpemente trataba de levantarse.

-Hermione –impresionada se detuvo,… ¿había escuchado bien?

--oh, por Merlín, Harry! –sin pensarlo en ese momento, cayo nuevamente sobre él encontrándose finalmente en un abrazo algo torpe. Estuvieron así por unos segundos envueltos el uno en el otro, olvidándose que se encontraban en medio de un pasillo sobre un incomodo y frío piso.

-ahhhh…. Señor Potter… señorita Granger… los pasillos de Hogwarts solo son utilizados para transitar –abriendo los ojos de un brinco, sobresaltados volvieron a la realidad, de un brinco Hermione estuvo de pie mientras Harry en cuclillas recogía los libros tirados, una vez terminado, ambos de pie y con las mejillas coloradas esperaron pacientes sus castigos, aunque frente suyo tuvieran el Profesor Flitwick y no a algún otro como McGonagall o aun peor Snape, eso no quitaba que se encontraran en serios problemas.

-ehm… haré que no he visto nada –la expresión de ambos muchachos no dejaba mas espacio que a la incredulidad -oh… ese libro en muy interesante señorita Granger, podría prestármelo.

-Cla… claro profesor –un tanto confundida le pidió a Harry entregara el libro –profesor nosotros…

-he, he, he,… si no he visto nada es mejor que no me refresquen la memoria –sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlos les guiño un ojo –todos hemos sido jóvenes -y sin mas se alejo del lugar.

No pudieron apartar la vista del pequeño profesor hasta que este se perdió por el pasillo, Hermione con la boca ligeramente abierta y Harry con la expresión más tonta que pudiera mostrar se quedaron totalmente aturdidos por el repentino comportamiento del profesor.

-acaso,… ¿acaso el profesor pensó lo que creo que pensó? –

-no se lo que pensó, o no quiero saberlo – se limito a contestarle Hermione tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas –no se que esta esperando la tierra para tragarme.

-Hermione –inquirió Harry volteando a verla.

-si, dime

-la próxima clase con el profesor, hazme recordar sentarme en la ultima carpeta de la clase –la expresión de Harry era tan lamentable que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse –y todavía te ríes.

-no tenemos remedio Harry.

-dímelo a mi –quejándose le saco la lengua –¿y como así tan bonita señorita cayo sobre mi?... ¿ibas a la biblioteca?

-si, creo que iba algo distraída, lo siento–nuevamente sus mejillas se encendieron mientras Harry le hacia un gesto restándole importancia al asunto –se me hizo algo tarde, Ginny y Luna ya están en el comedor.

Sin darse cuenta Harry la acompañaba hacia el gran comedor cargando los libros

-¿y tu Harry,… ¿que hacías por allí?... espera –deteniéndose y a Harry con ella, lo examino –tus cosas… ¿también se cayeron?

-¿mis cosas?... oh… si–revolviendo de forma inconsciente su indomable cabello se dio cuenta de su olvido –maldición.

-que… ¿que sucede? –inquirió preocupada Hermione.

-Discúlpame Hermi –rápidamente consulto su reloj y frunciendo el seño le devolvió los libros a su novia –Ron tiene mis cosas… yo iba a la sala de menesteres… el profesor Dumbledore pensó adelantar el entrenamiento y al igual que a ti se me esta haciendo tarde.

-¿Para hoy? –extrañada cogió sus libros.

-así es, no se que asunto tendrá el director, me mando una lechuza, así que no puedo faltar.

-tienes razón, supongo que te veré después amor.

-Claro que si –sonrió acariciándole la mejilla –Hermy- ¿porque no me acompañas?

-me encantaría, pero tengo que hablar con McGonagall, tu sabes sobre la ronda de mañana hubiera sido mejor que ambos como premios anuales le preguntáramos,.. pero…

-entonces después de el entrenamientote preguntamos,… vamos _acompáñame por favor._

-lo siento amor tiene que ser ahora, y no pongas esa carita de cachorrito –bromeo.

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos después –acercándosele le dio un corto beso en los labios –una extraña sensación paso por la mente de Hermione. Estando Harry por irse la mano de su novia aferro su brazo deteniéndolo – ¿sucede algo? –pregunto confundido.

-nada, solo que… - sin decir mas, dejando en un suspiro sus palabras volvió a besarlo –te amo –sin musitar palabra, tan solo con la mirada, Hermione se vio envuelta en el profundo mar verde.

-yo igual

-hasta luego –susurro mientras lo veía irse… sus manos extrañamente sudaban, sus labios aun sabiendo a el se hallaban entreabiertos… quería gritar, mas no sabia exactamente que, de un ultimo vistazo lo vio doblar la esquina y ella en contra de su voluntad tratando de pasar por delante aquel extraño sentimiento siguió en dirección al gran comedor.

_HOLISSS!... mmm… bueno . lo acepto… no tengo perdón ni de Dios ni de Merlín nn! puede que de miles de explicaciones, pero lo acepto ninguna realmente seria capaz de justificarme… así que solo apelo a su buena voluntad el poder disculpar a esta descuidada muchachita… digan que siiii… _

_En todo este time si que se me paso por la cabezota no continuar esta history, pero saben luego pensaba en todas aquellas historias que nunca fueron concluidas y la desilusión que ello me acarreaba,….así q rechace esa camino "fácil"… voy a poner mas fuerza de voluntad y contando con que la university no m sigue exprimiendo mas de lo permitido ps les aseguro que seguiré publicando ._

_Chicos m despido,… gracias por tomarse este time y por los mensajes que tan happy me hacen,… nuevamente les reitero (Joanne se arrodilla implorando) SORRYYYY!_

_byes_


End file.
